She
by letitbexo
Summary: He's ready. He's set. He's going to take them down for all of their wrongdoings against him in the name of revenge. Everything goes haywire, of course, when an old childhood friend comes in and tries to teach him about forgiveness. UPDATED 9/23/2012
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. I took a bit of a break and such, and now I'm back in the game. This chapter will be short since I feel like I'm lagging the whole thing and I'd rather post the first chapter despite how short it is. Think of it as a pre-chapter to set things off quicker. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. This chapter will introduce Alex and his girlfriend (note: Who is NOT the "main" girl. The main girl will show up in the next chapter.) and a short capture of their mundane and boring relationship. This whole story will be told by Alex's POV. :P Well, without further ado, here it is:_

**She**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p>"What's the matter?"<p>

"Nothing."

Oh, not this cal again.

My sweetheart, that be Bonnie, and I, that be Alex, were both standing in this somewhat short of a line to go viddy this brand new sinny that just about came out recently. This sinny was about a ruffian and his shaika doing their thing and they all got like caught by the rozzes, subjecting themselves to all these horrible treatments to turn them straight and proper like. Bonnie doesn't understand why I want to watch this sinny so badly, but I could never tell her as to why. Some things are better left unspoken.

I am now nineteen years old, and I just about have met my now serious girlfriend, who is also about my age. Bonnie and I met at the town's library, this very popular library that just about opened up about almost a year back, and what caught my attention was her blue glazzies and curvaceous body, not to mention her lovely wavy blonde locks. We appeared to be the perfect couple, usually holding our fights in private against the whole world, and I am quite sure that this is the dama I'm going to marry and have my offspring with.

My violent days are over. Long live the kroovy-splattered days and the screams of a million cheenas when I was a proud standing hoodlum, staring at death in the litso with my glazzes looking up below my bowler hat and a smirk.

"No, really," I inquire again, nudging her arm, "I must know."

Bonnie shakes her head before sighing, "I just don't understand why you want to watch this movie so badly. It looks so violent and dark… I wanted to see that romantic comedy with you!"

I viddy at her as she crosses her arms and pouts like a malenky child, and I had to shake my gulliver at her, "You mean that stupid movie about the painter and his wife?"

She stands quietly for a moment before muttering, "Yes, that _stupid _movie."

I smeck, "You're such a child, grow up."

She turns to me and before she opens her rot to yell at me like she has always done in the past, I grab a hold of her and kiss her, real horrorshow. That shut her up real skorry, because without hesitation, she gives into the kiss and wraps her arms around Uncle Alex to continue.

"Get a room, you two." I slooshy a veck sarcastically call out from behind us. I break away from the kiss and I smile at Bonnie, her red in the face like a tomato.

"_Get a room, you two!" _I like mouthed the words to her, pulling a gloopy litso at her before she smacks me in the arm jokingly, leaving us guffing a malenky bit before moving on ahead to go get our tickets.


	2. Chapter 2

_G'day, my droogies!_

_So, I'm going to show you guys something. I'm sure some of you may have heard or read about the MBTI Personality Types. Google it up if you need to. Basically, one person's personality type is measured up in 4 letters; The first letter is if they're extroverted or introverted, and the rest of the letters signify other aspects. So anyway, I've discovered that Alex DeLarge has been typed by many fans (and by good typists in general of course) as ESTP. So with that in mind, my OC's type is going to be INFJ. (Hey… that's my type too!) _

_With that in mind, here's chapter 2!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

"_So… They've captured another one, eh?"_

"_Such a shame. Haven't they learned already through our son?"_

"_Some lessons are never learned, I'm afraid. Some people just never follow through."_

I venture to the eat-in kitchen to viddy my poor ol' em and papapa, sitting and govoreeting together over the small kitchen table. Not much has changed in the past couple of years since I've been released from the hospital when I tried to snuff it after much psychological suffrage has been inflicted upon me, O my brothers. The apartment is still the same, same furniture and the same old cal on the telly every day of the week. Em is still the same ol' baboochka and pee is still the awkward mess of an embarrassment that I still call my own father to like keep up with my own appearances, you see. I still rabbit for the government, pushing pencils and typing up paper after paper, nothing too hard for Uncle Alex to sweat over. It's still a horrorshow pay… Medical coverage and all the wonderful breaks I can take, so that I can keep in touch with my parents and my droogs. (Droogs who don't perform the old Ultra-Violence, oh no no no.)

I itty in a bit closer, all dressed in the height of business fashion, and I form a cruel malenky grin before I make for the kill…

"Hi hi hi there!" I boldly announce as I make a few steps towards em to bend down and give her a wet one on her fair cheek, "Surprised much, are we, yes?"

"_Alex!_" Em whispers in absolute delight, standing up to give me a tight hug, and I returning hers. We stay like that for like a short moment before she leans back to take a good viddy at her son, smiling and her glazzies welling up. I roll my own.

"Oh, come come come now, mother dear! You mustn't cry over Alex, he's a big boy now, you see!"

Em shakes her gulliver a malenky bit, dabbing her mascara-tainted tears from her cheek with her manicured fingers, "Oh, I know… You know how big mama gets when she doesn't get to see her son more often than she likes. Animals of the wild even after years of letting go of her offspring will still shed tears from time to time."

That's when I viddy gloopy pee standing up to give Uncle Alex a small, awkward smile, that disgusting rot of his still smell more foul than a fishing bay.

"Alex… You're back." He reluctantly straightens up with a forced smile.

I gently let go of em, giving that man that is my father an evil grin, "Indeed I am. Oh, you want me to tell you why, is that it, dad?" I ask in a very snippy, sarcastic tone, "Hmm?"

Pee immediately backs down, but never the less I slooshy him mutter underneath his breath, "Maybe."

I sneer, viddying back at em and then back at him again, "I was thinking of staying over here for a couple of weeks, if you don't mind me, yes?"

I could viddy pee's litso fading to white and slooshy em clapping her tiny rookers happily before answering, "Oh, yes, Alex, yes! You can certainly stay here!"

"N-Now, Sheila," Pee stammers, lifting his rooker in mid-air, "Let's not get too overly excited now, yes? Never mind that. Now Alex… Why stay here?"

"Well, why the hell not?"

"_Philip!_" Em whispers, her litso all scrunched up real ugly, "How could you ask such a question? To our only son, at that!"

I smile maliciously, a brilliant plan like sprouting in me old gulliver, and very skorry my litso forms into misery, "Oh… it appears my own pee doesn't love Little Alex anymore… What's to say he will even remember my own birthday that's like coming up real soon 'round the corner, right right?"

Em shoots me a worried look before giving a fierce one at dad. I guff on the inside. O, what fun it is to play these eegras with my gloopy parents.

"Now Sheila," Pee comes over to em to like swing his arm around her pletchos with a smile scrawling over his aged litso, "Darling, love of my life… I could never forget our son's birthday. Aside from that, however, haven't we already made plans with a family friend of ours for this month, yes?"

Em hesitates before nodding with a sigh, "Yes… Yes, she's going to come over, I remember."

I frown and finally chip into the oddi-odd conversation, "She? Who is this _she_, if I may ask so kindly?"

"Well do you not remember, Alex?" Em smiles gently, "Our family friend Margaret and her daughter, Riley. Do you remember?"

"Riley… It doesn't ring a bell, em." I shrug, turning around to go to the living room where I have left my suitcases in. I sit down in the couch and turn on the telly, immediately viddying the weather channel. Em finally walks into the room to come sit next to Uncle Alex. She smiles before gently brushing her fingernails into my fair voloss, me not reacting so she can continue to do so with much confidence. That's when I realize pee comes in to sit down on the other couch with a chasha of white coffee.

"Well, I'm sure if you see Riley tonight," Em says, still raking my luscious glory, "It'll all come rushing back to you, son. You and her used to play together all the time when you were wee babies."

"I'm sure not," Pee chumble, taking a sip of his coffee without turning his gulliver or even his glazzies at us, "Alex can't remember of his days of youth, naturally. He's all grown and proper now."

I watch him intently, staying silent and trying to remember this Riley.

But, so far I can't. He's right.

* * *

><p>It's always strange to go back to your natural habitat. To go back to the place where you like grown up in and have had many horrorshow memories in there. Em took me to my old bedroom where all that's left is my empty bed, the vanity, and the night table. All of the extra stuff are all gone, naturally, since I've departed from my parents nest and flew away into the sunset down to a better, more independent life, you see.<p>

Still, I make myself comfortable. I open up my suitcase to place a small and skinny portable computer on the vanity table, such a device that all the lewdies like to call "laptops". I'm not too big on technology, me being a bit old fashioned and all, but whatever keeps up with my appearances of looking modern and right in the gulliver, right right?

I open up the big cabinet underneath the bed, where I used to put my pet snake here, bless his wretched soul, and put in all of my clothes in there… Since I have these two weeks off from work, I have only brought in my pajamas, bath robe, and shorts with comfortable t-shirts to lounge around the house in. Of course, me being oomny, I've also brought just a few outside platties in case I need to like go out and explore this vast big world, you see. As far as you know, I am not so much of a homebody as I'd like to be.

I would have explained all the other malenky cal I've brought in from my own apartment, but of course, em had to interrupt.

"_Alex! Supper's ready!"_

I come out of my room dressed in my white cotton t-shirt and black plaid boxers, stifling a yawn and ittying to the eat-in kitchen, immediately I could smell my em's famous dish of meat loaf, mashed kartoffel drenched in gravy sauce, and sweet peas with a side of buttered biscuit. _Home sweet home._

I find myself viddying at pee already chowing down his dinner without waiting for me or mum to scarf down our own with him. Impatient bastard. I roll my glazzies subtly before sitting down directly the opposite of him, and that's when em places down the plate with my dinner sitting on top it right in front of me.

"Welly welly welly, you seem to have remembered my favorite dinner right down to the last detail, yes?" I smile at em, all charming and sweet, earning a kiss on the side of my forehead from her.

"Think of it as a 'Welcome Home' dinner, son," Em walks back to the kitchen not too far from us to get her own plate, before she itties back to the kitchen table to sit down next to me, "I'm just so happy you've decided to visit us."

Pee just sits there quietly, staring at his red wine.

We continue to quietly eat our dinner, just like all these past years when I used to live with them. We all never really understood the meaning of dinner conversations while you eat, since we can all agree that it's a waste of time, not to mention you'll make your food cold if you forget about it for too long while having an in-depth conversations with other people. We just thought it was all chepooka, really. We have had many TV-Dinner nights before, but we only do that in the weekends, and they were quite the horrorshow memories, O my brothers.

I was about to finally finish the meat loaf, when I slooshy the zvonock ringing. Pee straightens up awkwardly and nods his gulliver at us, "I'll go get it."

He pushes himself away from the kitchen table and gets up to itty to the back of the apartment, and I shrug before continuing to finish off my dinner. I could faintly slooshy the door swinging open, my pee guffing a malenky bit, some footsteps there… the door swinging back close… the sound of a bag retreating to the floor… footsteps coming closer and closer to us with each passing second…

"Look who has come." Pee announces.

I turn my gulliver towards pee and there, right next to him, stands a petite devotchka, dressed in a charcoal gray ruffle tiered dress with a black cropped cardigan over it, black ballet flats on her small feet, and a charcoal gray cloche hat to finish it all off. She seems that of a true dama, O my brothers, standing tall and proper yet not too arrogantly so. Her pale plott seems to bring out her dark brown glazzies, and it was then I noticed her mousy brown voloss that like hung around her litso real horrorshow.

"Riley, darling!" Em quickly stands up to rush over to our guest, giving her a hug and planting a quick one on her forehead. Em is a very affectionate soomka, you see. I had to hold myself up when I could viddy poor Riley appearing a malenky embarrassed and reluctant to accept all these affections from someone she hasn't seen in so long.

"Was the trip long? Are you alright?" Em asks, rubbing her rookers on Riley's pletchos. Pee on her other side is viddying down on Riley with a genuine smile, just like a real papa bear would when he gets to see his daughter again after so long. O, I see; Riley gets his respect, but not from Yours Truly?

Riley's litso reddened before she whispers, "Just a bit. I'm okay now, thank you for asking…"

I stand up and itty towards them, standing real tall and mighty over this small ptitsa, and she immediately viddied up at me with wide dark glazzies. I smirk.

"Welly welly welly! You must be the infamous Riley-sweetens," I bravely took her small rooker into my own, giving her an evil malenky grin before giving her rooker a little kiss, my glazzies never wavering nor blinking, "'Tis a pleasure to finally see you again after all these years."

"… And you must be Alex," She replies, her glazzies breaking away from my litso towards the side and downwards. O? A shy one, are we?

"The one and only," I beamed, letting go of her rooker and turn to Em, "She's a darling, mum. It's too bad I still can't remember all of our times together back then."

Em gently smiles at me before giving Riley's pletchos one last squeeze, "It's all fine, maybe now you two can get acquainted all over again. Riley will sleep in the living room where she can go to the kitchen any time she wants in case she gets hungry, and she'll have the telly all to herself."

"Wonderful then," Pee nods, "I'll go set up the small bed right now, then. Riley, you sit in the table where Sheila whips you up some dinner."

Riley nods a bit awkwardly so before em leads her to the table. As Riley walk past me, for a split moment there, I catch her viddying at me with a very strange look. It's the kind of look that reads, _"Don't hurt me. I'm innocent and I don't want to get hurt."_

I watch intently as Riley sits down on the table before taking off her hat, straightening herself up and keeping her glazzies down. I find myself staring at her for a while before I can feel my goobers forming a malenky grin…

She's a weak one. And I'm going to mess with her for all the time being I'll stay here for my amusement and pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

_TheWeaselyBrothers, this one's for you. :) Thank you so much for writing so many amazing fictions and for rooting for me while I have written fictions here on . You're too amazing!_

_Here's chapter 3!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

_Clank!_

"Ugh," Pee grunts, pulling the malenky bed that's lying over the metal bed frame into the colorful living room that is of my domy. He pulls it almost next to the oknoes, I suppose so that whenever Riley would wake up, the first veshch she'll viddy is the kitchen doorway up ahead in case she's ever hungry. The bed seems to have tolchock something because of that clanking zvook that I just slooshied, and I turn my gulliver towards his way before govoreeting, O my brothers.

"You alright?" I inquired, shvatty a peet of chamomile chai to get Your Humble Narrator all ready for bed, "You need any help?"

My pee waves his rook at me and shakes his gulliver no without much of a slovo coming out of his rot. I shrug and decide to ignore the idiot, enjoying a TV sinny on the telly instead. That's when Riley comes in.

She's wearing this real horrorshow lace spatting gown the colour of cream-white, nothing too revealing as it does cover her malenky bust and even covers her knee caps, O my brothers. It is a tomtick tight fitting on her, nothing too severe of course, but it is then I realize how almost shapeless she appears… How starry is this devotchka? Is she still in skolliwoll? Of course, I had to razrez my glazzies away from her because that's when she starts to pull down the hem of the nochy gown.

"Excuse me." She whispers, her litso fading to a cherry hue. How sladky!

"Now now now, Riley dorogoy, there's nothing to be ashamed of in front of Uncle Alex, yes?" I smile at her, patting a spot next to me so as to invite her to come sit with me, "Please, join me!"

She hesitates, almost as if she wants to protest against it, but my dangerously piercing glazzies warned her not to do anything gloopy, and she nods awkwardly before goolying around in front of Your Humble Narrator to reach my other side to sit in, O my brothers. I can almost von her, my bratties, and she has the scent of soap and clean linen, and my skin starts to crawl.

She gingerly sits down and keeps her watchful glazzies on me, as if waiting for me to continue to govoreet. I don't, of course, as I just kept on smottovat ahead into the telly to finish watching the rest of the sinny. That's when I slooshy pee cracking his poor back and goolies by us with like a sleepy nod.

"Good night you two, and Alex?"

I smot up at him with like a smile, O my brothers. He raises his index finger in mid-air and shakes it, giving Your Humble Narrator a very stern smot.

"Itty on, pee, I'm not planning to hurt her," I govoreet before bravely wrapping an arm around her pletchoes, "I'll itty back to my own room once the sinny finishes, alright?"

He rolls his glazzies and sighs before he goolies away from the room to itty back to his bed room with like, I'm assuming, em waiting for him there.

I smile to myself. How fun it is to mess with like that hollow shell of a moodge.

"You could… let go now. He's gone to his room, you know…" Riley govoreets, almost pulling away from me. I slowly turn my gulliver around to smot back at her, and she shrinks a malenky underneath my stone-cold glazzies.

I only squeeze her pletcho even harder, my fingers digging into her plott. She whimpers a malenky tomtick, her litso mildly scrunched up in pain.

"Now now now, Riley," I govoreet softly to her despite my fingers being real rough with her, my bratties, "You mustn't be too rude to Uncle Alex, you viddy. You are just a guest to this domy, this domy of mine of course, and while your hospitality is of bolshy importance to me…" I lean dangerously closer to her with like a baddiwad smirk, "… Mines is even bolshier."

She stares at me in shock, and her dark brown glazzies remind me of the deepest, darkest German chocolate cake that I used to feast on when I was a malenky malchick back then. Her glazzies were very beautiful, really I could hardly viddy her pupils in them, and her glazzies seem to continue on forever with like no stopping in there. In her glazzies, I could almost viddy my reflection in there, like midnight waters…

"You've quite the lovely glazzies, dorogoy sister," I govoreet, digging my fingers even deeper into her plott, "Far too many lewdies usually itty bezoomny over aqua or evergreen peepers… But, I can certainly viddy an even bolshier beauty in your own."

She winces at my fingers, but never the less she manages to nod politely and replies, "Thank you. I was never too crazy about them, really."

There was me, that is Alex, and I shake my gulliver at her, "No no, never rassoodock that, deary. You're wrong. They are most certainly beautiful."

She holds my gaze before breaking away, her glazzies trailing downward to the floor, "… Your mother told me that you have a serious girlfriend around here. I don't think it's appropriate for you to… flirt with me like this."

O my bratties, that just made me guff out gromky the hardest I've ever smecked before. She smots at me before smottovat all around, as if fearful of my expression.

I osoosh a razrez out of my ookadetted glazz with my finger, the sinny just ending right there and then. The credit starts to roll with a real sappy show tune, and I turn to her again with like a delightful smile.

"I am not flirting with you," My goloss then turns into a raspy, razdraz, and dark tone of goloss, my fingernails finally digging hard enough in her plott to finally feel some warm red red red krovvy, my heart skipping a beat as she horns out in pain, "_You insignificant malenky twit._"

And then, my bratties, she did something that I would never would of viddied it coming from such a weak, petite malenky devotchka; she slaps Your Humble Narrator real hard in the litso with like her open rook, and just as I let itty of her pletcho to hold my affected litso in, she pushes me off away from her and stands up over me, her glazzies real wide and open in both fear and anger.

I for odin can't believe my parents haven't waked up from the entire ruckus we're causing right now. They must have downed some of them spatting pills, I think.

She holds her krovvier rock with her other rook, before she goolies over to the kitchen to turn the lights on there. I rub my cheek just a tomtick more to soothe the sting before I carefully stand up to gooly there as horrorshow, O my brothers.

From there, I can viddy her dabbing a wet paper towel on her rock. She hisses a malenky once it touches the wound, and I can't help but feel even more attracted to her, O my bratties.

Only when she's razdraz, she becomes like fireworks and even more passionate than my Bonnie could ever be. And I like that so very much.

I sigh, making her turn to Your Humble Narrator with like a hurt expression on her litso.

"I…. am very sorry, my dorogoy," I smot downward to the floor, almost thrusting my bottom goober out just a malenky tomtick for added effects, "Uncle Alex is a malenky stressed from rabbiting very hard at National Gramodisc Archives, you viddy. Top notch government rabbit with like tons of rabbiting to do… I hope we can overcome this malenky bump on the road, yes?"

All I can slooshy now is silence, O my brothers. A few seconds in and I smottied up to viddy her staring at the sink, her expression smottovat dazed and thinking. I frown; she's very a weird character.

Finally, she turns her gulliver at Your Humble Narrator before her glazzies retreat to the floor, her rooks on the edge of the sink, "I'm quite tired now. Best I catch some sleep. I'm sorry we got on the wrong foot, Alex."

I smirk a malenky before goolying towards her, and she shrinks back a malenky but not too much as to not appear rude, I'm assuming. I smot down at her, me being several inches taller than her, and I can viddy her still smottovat downward but this raz on my chest area. I breathe in her sladky scent before laying a rook on her unaffected pletcho.

"I can feel this, Riley," I whisper, rubbing her pletcho gently, "You and I… are ittying to be the very best of droogs, yes we will, my sister dear. We were real dobby droogs once before… This shouldn't be too hard to have it come back between us, right right right?"

She takes in a breath as a respond, holding it before nodding. I turn my glazzies at her now clean yet still open red marks on her other pletcho, and I shvat the wet paper towel out of her rook before gingerly dabbing it on it.

"I apologize for hurting you, Riley dorogoy. Please forgive Uncle Alex?"

She stays quite for a moment before flicking her dark glazzies into my own, "… Sure."

"You don't govoreet much, do you?" I playfully sneer at her, brosaying the wet towel into the trash bin behind her without so much as me moving away from her, "Aren't you the shy odin?"

She smiles a malenky bit, her glazzies still fixated on my chest, "Just a bit. I do tend to open up more once I'm comfortable with the other person. I'm sorry if I come across as off-putting."

I curl my finger into a c-shape before laying it underneath her malenky chin, lifting it up so as to have her smot into my glazzies. I govoreet nothing for a moment, not even smiling or glaring at her or anything of the sort, my bratties. She smots back at me in the same fashion, waiting and studying me with her penetrating eyes…

"Don't apologize. It's quite fine by Uncle Alex if this is how you are with like lewdies, sweetpea," I smirk at her, making her smile just a malenky tomtick in return, "Let's lovet some rest. I'll be in my bedroom down the hallway if you need anything, right right?"

She silently giggles before whispering, "_Right right._"

The morning sun light spills into my room, and at 8 'o clock, I wake up feeling the freshest I've ever felt in years. I suppose domy is really ever the only mesto on Earth that will always give you the best spat, next to spatting in a five star hotel that I so wish to be in, not like those cheap rundown motel rooms that Bonnie and I rent out just to pretend we're very far from domy, O my brothers. I despise them… Nothing but cal and the cheap von of vodka all around, not to mention the malenky critters that scatter around from raz to raz.

In my same t-shirt and neezhnies from last nochy, I ittied straight to the vaysay with a bath robe in odin rock with intentions of shvatty a nice, hot shower. After this, I messel, I'll be meeting up with Bonnie in the Borehamwood's (Borehamwood, a town in southern Hertforshire is where I live, my lovelies.) local biblio, the same biblio where we first met of course, so that we can meet up to visit a nice malenky restaurant somewhere for brunch. I have about tree or four hours until brunching raz, of course, so for now it's em's choodessny ham and eggiwegs with masloed toast for breakfast.

I open the vaysay door, unprepared for what I'm about to viddy; There I viddy, completely in the nagoy, is Riley with like her back turned to me and combing out her bone-straight mousy brown luscious glory, her bra-strap length voloss appearing more shinier than last nochy. I smirk before slamming the door behind me with like just my rook, and she turns around immediately, O my brothers.

I am too skorry, for when she viddied Your Humble Narrator, her glazzies widen and her rot opens to shriek, but I lunge at her and put a rook right over her rot, her creech muffed in it instead. Skorry I wrap my other rock around her midsection with like her arms trapped in it, and she struggles just like anyone normally would, but I could only chuckle.

"Morning, sweetums," I govoreeted with like a mischievous grin, "Just shvatted a shower, I viddy, yes?"

She continues to struggle and creeching into my rook. I shake my gulliver and itty 'tut tut tut'.

"Such a rude malenky devotchka. Haven't your parents taught you any manners?"

She stops creeching but still continues to physically struggle free. Too baddiwad I'm more than twice stronger than her, O my brothers. It is then, I smot down to check out her temple… She is quite a skinny dama, just a tomtick of curves but not enough to get most chellovecks too excited over, and she has a malenky set of groodies and bums, nothing to write domy about, you viddy.

Still… she does smot like she has rabbited out before, because her plott has a very nice sleek definition to it, and with like her adorable malenky rooks and nogas, her gentle litso and beautiful noir eyes… they all certainly makes up for the lack of curves.

My glazzies flicks up at her litso, and I start to smeck, for her litso was the reddest I've ever viddied on anyone else before.

"I'll let go if you promise not to be a drama queen about it to em and pee, yes? Will you do that for Uncle Alex?"

She nods hastily, and I gently let itty of her rot. Her glazzies start to well up real horrorshow with like razrezzes in embarrassment. My other rock is still around her, and I can't help but think she's either a virgin or just generally a very inexperienced devotchka to be so awkward about being nagoy in front of a chelloveck like this.

"Appy polly loggies, dorogoy. You haven't much experiences like this often?"

She shakes her gulliver, "No. Could you… Could you please let go of me? I'll quickly get out of the bathroom so you can shower… just let go of me, please…"

I stare at her as her glazzies were down elsewhere, avoiding my penetrating glazzies, and I relax my rock so that she can move away from me. I don't smot anywhere else but her, and my baddiwad grin is enough to make her hurry up and put on her bathrobe so she can scram. She reaches for the door handle and opens it a malenky, when I push my rook against it so that it will slam shut again, O my brothers. She jumps a malenky bit, gasping, before I push my plott against her back, her groodies pushing against the door before I dip my chin down so that I can whisper into her ooko.

"You're so cute when you're scared. Just letting you know." I smile before I shvat a step back so she can skorry open the door and rush out.

I couldn't help but of course smeck at her expense.

After dressing up in black dress pants, white dress shirt (with matching coloured suspenders), black and white wingtip sabogs and my dorogoy starry droog Mr. Black Derby Shlapa, I come out of the vaysay all nice and clean for today's adventures with Bonnie-dearest. I stretch a malenky before slooshying a crack in my back, and after slooshying it I become satisfied immediately and itty down the hallway to follow the von of breakfast that is coming from the kitchen, O my brothers.

There I viddy em flipping pancakes and pee sitting in the kitchen table peeting orange juice and reading the morning gazetta. And sitting directly the opposite of him, I viddy Riley with her real dobby table manners shiving the ham with her nozh and fork apart, before she shoves her fork into odin malenky lomtick of it to mesto it in her rot to eat. Her luscious glory is still wet from her shower, and her glazzies flick up to Your Humble Narrator the second I boldly announce my arrival;

"Morning all! Hope you all had a nice rest from last nochy!" I come up to em to plant a malenky lubbilub on her cheek, before goolying towards odin chair that is near between Riley and pee, and the decision ookadeeties them feeling a malenky tomtick uncomfortable so. I can't help but feel a tomtick offended…

I sit down before staring at pee openly with like hard glazzies, my arms resting on the table, "What be the problem, pee? Are you shaking in fear at the mere sight of your odin and only son?"

He straightens up awkwardly in his seat, "Not now, Alex. We have a guest here."

I turn my gulliver towards Riley's direction with like an indifferent expression, my goobers scrunching up to odin side of my litso in a way. She just stares at me, brows furrowed together and rot hanging open just a malenky, as if she just witnessed something odd right before her.

"Now where are you heading off to, mister?" Em playfully taunts me before laying down a plate of my breakfast right before me before sitting down to enjoy her own.

I nachinat to cut my ham before replying, "I'm ittying to meet up with Bonnie, you viddy. Today be the day of our, dare I govoreet, tenth month anniversary?"

"Oh, just a couple of more months and you two will be officially be dating for one year together!" Em whispers excitedly, "I suppose your days of running around with different women are over at long last."

"Good riddance to those days," I slooshy my pee govoreet in a monotone goloss, "I'm tired of seeing different women in your bedroom. Makes me sick to my stomach, really."

"I haven't any venereal diseases. Alex always uses latex!" I govoreet boldly before shvatty a bite of my ham. I watch as pee sets the papers down to give me a hard stare. I only smile wider at him.

"Not at the table, Alex." He merely govoreets, before slowly averting his glazzies back to the gazettas again. It is then I just remember the odd conversation that he and em had when I arrived yesterday… Something about someone being loveted and not learning through their son, which is I of course, and the curiosity is eating at me…

"Pee?"

He doesn't smot up at me, bratties, but he hums, "Hm?"

"The conversation you and em had when I arrived the other day… what was that all about?"

Silence, O my brothers. I watch in confusion when I viddy pee's glazzies widen in sheer strack and skin fading to white. My glazzies flick towards em's direction, and even she smots like she is about to vomit. Finally… my glazzies flick towards Riley's direction, and there she has this solemn expression, almost as if no matter what sloochats, she won't be scared for what was about to sloochat.

I smot at my pee once I slooshy him sigh.

"The State Jail has caught another delinquent. This wild young hoodlum…" His glazzies finally turn to smot into my own, "Like you once were."

I nod slowly before thrusting my bottom goober out and raising both of my eyebrows up as if almost unmoved by this news, "And?"

He hesitates before continuing, "Well… They'll be performing this aversion therapy… just like they did with you with the Ludovico Treatment, Alex."

Inside, my bratties, I am fuming like a boiling hot kettle ready to explode in white hot steam. They all haven't learned, have they? Ever since I ookadetted the crime jeezny to start a new, the crime rates have been reduced just a malenky tomtick, but still there are a lot of shaika members running around and causing mayhem, and even despite everything I ittied through thanks to the government and the lewdies dressed in white who performed the horrid treatment on me… They are still giving themselves the green light to continue on with like this ah-vur-shon therapy to inflict upon thugs of the nochy, O my brothers.

"Alex?"

It is like a switch has been turned off inside of me, because just that odin slovo that came from our petite, brunette guest, I immediately let itty of my inner rage and slowly turn to her with like a forced smile, "Yes?"

She stares at me a malenky tomtick before answering, "Nothing… You looked a little red, and I was worried…"

I stare openly at her with the forced grin still, wanting very much to beat her within the last inch of her jeezny. It's not that I hate her, oh no, and it certainly isn't because she isn't annoying me with like her presence… I just find her to be the perfect person to become my personal fisting soomka, honestly.

"Do not worry over Uncle Alex, dorogoy," I wink at her, "I'll be gone for the entire day but this nochy I'll be back before supper will be set on the table. We'll bond over in my room where I can introduce to you my favorite musical artist, that being Ludwig Van. Righty right?"

She smiles gently before nodding, "It's a date, then."

"No no no," I shake a finger at her, "Bonnie is my cheena and you are just a droog."

"Oh, but of course." Riley govoreets, silently giggling. How did she get to be so horrorshow?

"Great then!" My pee boldly interrupts our conversation before setting down the gazettas, "Let's just finish our breakfast so that we can hurry on out with our personal errands, yes?"

We all silently comply by eating our breakfast without any further slovo. My glazzies flick over to Riley, and my heart tightens when I realize that her glazzies never ookadetted me, and her glazzies squints at me in a droogie way, her rot munching on a lomtick of the sunny side-up eggiweg hungrily. I smile at her in return.

Still… the messel over what pee govoreeted me still holds a special mesto in my rassoodock long after I ookadetted the century domy tower block to itty visit Bonnie, O my brothers and only friends.


	4. Chapter 4

_Heyyyy!_

_Sorry I wasn't around for over a thousand years to update this story. Got kinda busy and the likes. But! Now I shall give you chapter 4 to calm you down once more. XD_

_Here it is, enjoy!_

_Chapter 4_

Tis a choodessny sunny day in England… A perfect day to viddy my Bonnie-dearest in her perfect glory of golden locks and ocean blue glazzies, all wrapped up in silk just for Ol' Uncle Alex to enjoy. She's wearing this really nice (and deliciously short) forest green silk-chiffon asymmetric malenky dress for Malenky Alex to enjoy over, and she kept everything else simple; silver-like black pumps and a black skvat bag that is hiding Bog knows what cheenas hide from the rest of the world whenever they itty out and about, O my brothers. I viddy her sitting outside on the gray stone stair case in front of the biblio, this biblio again where we first met almost a year ago, and she stands up from her seat and flashes her porcelain white zoobies at Your Humble Narrator once she viddies me goolying towards her.

I come up to her and outstretch my arms a tomtick so she can gooly down the stairs and give me a hug, "Morning morning, deary. Dressed up a tomtick for me?"

She lets itty a malenky to give me a closed smile before giving me a peck on the goobers, "Oh, you know me… I like to look my very best."

I lean back a malenky to scan my glazzies over her plott, "You've certainly outdone yourself this raz, my beloved… Green truly is your colour."

She strikes a malenky pose-hips out to odin side, her glazzies smottovat towards the other way with like her open in that gaping surprised smile-before giggling, "Come now, we mustn't be late for Brunch. I want to go to this new _tres chic _restaurant that's just around the corner from here!"

I give her a skorry peck on her goobers before giving that same closed smile, "Off we itty, I suppose!"

* * *

><p>It is <em>tres chic <em>indeed, O my brothers. Where we ittied to is this really nice malenky restaurant that focuses on the French architect and cuisine to give that lovely Le Pairs feel to it. Bonnie, cultured as always, decided on a chasha of white coffee (with like sprinkled cinnamon on top along with some whipped cream), with like Crespéou on the side and some fruits with cottage cheese. I, uncultured as always, just got Your Humble Narrator black coffee and French toast with like the same fruits with like cottage cheese, O my brothers. She had to giggle at my plate.

"Why don't you try some _Quiche Lorraine_?" She inquires before digging in to her Crespéou meal, "French toast… It's too simple for you."

You mean to you, I almost govoreeted, but luckily my rot is full of cottage cheese to govoreet anything else. I only casually shrug before continuing on with my brunch.

We sit in silence for a few minootas before Bonnie made a malenky silvery shoom by placing down her fork and maslo nozh on the glass plate, "Alex, is everything alright? You seem a touch different today. Has something happened?"

I shake my gulliver without even smottovat at her in the glazzies. She openly stares at me before govoreeting again.

"Alex! Look at me when I'm talking to you! I want to know why the sudden change in appe-," She stops and takes in a shaking breath, "You're not… breaking up with me, are you?"

I finally smot at her in the glazzies with like a confused frown, "What? Real dobby heavens, no... just relax. I've got much on my rassoodock, is all… It has nothing to do with us," I smile before shvatty her dorogoy manicured rook in my own, "I promise, dorogoy."

She stares at me before closing her glazzies with like a sigh, "Good. Because… there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

I let itty of her rook to retreat it back so as to shvat my chasha of coffee, "Really? About what?"

She has this expression on her litso that smots a tomtick worried to me, but then she bravely answers, "It's about us, Alex. You and me… it's been almost a year now. I feel so sure about us, I feel so sure about you that I've never felt with other men before…"

I stare at her openly, waiting. She continues with like a sigh.

"Alex… what do you see in me? Do you see… a future with me?"

I smot up towards the ceiling with just my glazzies before shrugging, "Perhaps. I am not real dobby with like vareeting for the future, dear… I shvat veshches odin day at a raz. You know this."

She straightens up and govoreets through her zoobies, "Well, luckily for you, I am good with planning… And I say, maybe it's time for us to close the deal."

"What _deal_?" I sigh in frustration, fagged of her womanly eegras and pinch the bridge of my morder, "Please, just come out with it so we can get on with like our brunch together in peace!"

"You know what, forget it!" She abruptly stands up from her seat and brosays her napkin at my plate in anger, "I'm leaving!"

I smot at her in confusion before she huffs, turns and storms out of the restaurant, with like everyone staring after her in both lust and wonderment about why she's so razdraz at me for. I'd like to know so too, but I suppose now's not the best raz to worry over her or us…

I am still very much preoccupied about that new Ludivico-like treatment being performed on the unknown hoodlum whose been recently loveted and caged like a poor malenky bird, O my brothers. I know I have to itty back domy to research more about this news so that I can act accordingly.

I messel these veshches were through, but apparently not. And I've never felt more razdraz.

* * *

><p>After tipping the waiter and apologizing for the drama that ensued, I gooly out of the malenky restaurant and shvat odin final smot around the mesto-in hopes I can lovet a blonde haired vixen in a green dress somewhere-but with no luck to be had. I sigh before heading down the street, slowly and still mulling over the new Ludovico news event, trying to figure out why they're still doing that after all this raz, wondering if maybe they're doing this to make Your Humble Narrator come back… Wondering, and wondering, and wondering…<p>

The next I know, I am in front of my parents' apartment complex, O my brothers. I push myself through the glass door and gooly in, heading towards the elevator and push the knopka on the side of it. I wait, imagining the scene of Bonnie from what sloochatted almost a half a hour ago in my rassoodock again and again, until I slooshy a collocoll ring shoom and the elevator doors peeling away from each other to reveal the inside of it…

And right there, bratties, I find Your Humble Narrator staring into dva limpid pools of complete and utter darkness, framed with like eyelashes and pale, pale skin… She straightens herself up and widens her glazzies in surprise before she whispers, "Alex?"

I skorry reposition myself and give her a mischievous malenky grin, "Welly welly welly! What has brought you here, malenky sister? Ittying out for a gooly, perhaps?"

"You're back so early… I thought you would come back this evening…" She trails off, staring at the floor, "Has… Has something happened?"

I slooshy the ringringringing collocoll shoom again and mesto my rook against the door to push them back inside so they won't close on me, "Nothing of the sort. Looks to me like Bonnie decided to ditch Uncle Alex to worry over something else in her jeezny. Nothing to worry about, Riley-dorogoy."

She stares at me with like a frown, "You two had a fight?"

I shake my gulliver with like a malenky smeck, "No no no… Nothing of that sort… Now tell me why you're here."

She smiles gently, "Your parents haven't some milk in the fridge along with other necessities… and I was bored out of my head, so they decide to send me out to explore this town and get their groceries for them."

Ah, real dobby ol' em and pee, always coming up with like the brightest ideas yet. Smots like I am ittying to have a lot of fun with this.

"Uncle Alex would like to come along," I smirk again, holding out a rook towards her, "Shvat my rook and I'll shvat you wherever you need to be!"

She smots at my rook in curiosity, and a blush creeps up her cheeks when she finally takes my rook in hers, O my brothers. I slooshy her squeal a tomtick when I pull her out of the elevator with like brute force, and she accidentally trips a malenky and in result, slams her plott by mistake right into Your Humble Narrator. She has her skinny arms around my tally, her behind somewhat sticking in the air in a very awkward position and her legs buckling in fear. I smot down at her in simple amusement, my own rook coming down to stroke her beautiful drabby brown luscious glory and my other rook resting on odin of her pletcho.

"You quite alright, sister?" I inquire, using my rook on her pletcho to lift her upwards again, "I apologize about that."

She viddies into my glazzies before nodding, "Yes… I'm okay. We should go now."

For some silly reason, I could not dare to let Your Humble Narrator let itty of her… She vons like a very nice, mild scent of roses and clean linen, and she is even more beautiful up close than viddying her far away from me like in our other past moments together. I can actually viddy her cute malenky morder, her rosebud goobers, her reddening and somewhat chubby cheeks, and of course… her infamous black glazzies, O my brothers.

We seem to stand there together, staring into each others glazzies for centuries, before I could slooshy her whispering, "Alex? Are… Are you okay?"

There was me, that is Alex, and I find Your Humble Narrator staring at her a malenky longer before I can feel my goobers forming, very very slowly, into another one of my famous baddiwad grin. I can viddy her glazzies widening in fear and straightening herself up to shvat a step back, but I wouldn't have none of that; I only pull her back in again, her cheek smacking into my chest, and I kopat my fingers into her luscious glory, combing them through and once they reach the ends of her strands… start to pull, O my brothers. I close my glazzies in pleasure when I slooshy her screech in a high brosay in pain.

"Riley, Riley, Riley," I govoreet, combing her luscious glory with like my fingers again in a slow fashion, staring at the chalky white shest in front of Your Humble Narrator, "You don't have a lot of mozggies inside that malenky gulliver of yours, do you? I've been hurting you and embarrassing you so much already in just a tomtick of dva days raz, and here you are still trusting me with like your life… I made your pletcho bleed, I forced you to deal as I smottied at you in the nude… And here I am pulling your luscious glory out of your scalp… You really are a gloopy animal."

I can slooshy her sniffling, holding back razrezzes. I need to viddy them… I need to viddy those razrezzes, maybe some red red krovvy, something… the drat with like Bonnie ookadetted me a tomtick stressed out, and I need a way to defuse it. I again pull at her strands, and she holds in her whimpering, much to my disappointment, and I growl at her darkly before deciding to do something else…

I suddenly brosay her around towards the other shest, and I slam against her with her back rubbing against the shest behind her, and I pin Your Humble Narrator to hold her there. Odin of my leg bends to mesto a kneecap between her legs, and I threateningly push it into her deeper and deeper each second, receiving a blub or a gasp each raz from her. Her litso is now as brick as a real rose, and I've never felt more alive and aroused about it all…

"Tell Uncle Alex, dorogoy," I govoreet, leaning towards her to have my forehead connecting with like her own, "How starry are you? Are you a virgin, dorogoy? Or have you been slutting it up like most other youngish devotchkas at your age?"

I wait for her response, and I can viddy her glazzies closed tightly and her goobers thinned out in utter fear, shivering and shaking and the likes. I wait some more, slowly rubbing my forehead a tomtick on the side now instead of the front of her own, my glazzies never ookadeet her litso, and I push my kneecap even more in between her legs.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She whispers acidly. My eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

I only respond by pushing my knee cap into her some more, and I then bury my litso in her luscious glory, closing my glazzies and enjoying the scent of her freshly cheested luscious glory and placing my goobers near her ooko. She stands absolutely still now, and I can imagine her poor malenky heart stopping itself from beating anymore, in fear that if I were to slooshy it, I would explode in an ultra-violent frenzy and finish her off, O my brothers.

"I don't hate you, Riley-dorogoy," I whisper gently to her ooko, opening my glazzies to smot at her expression to find myself viddying her staring off into space, "Why would you ever think that?"

She doesn't answer back, and I smirk before opening my rot a malenky to mesto them on top of her flesh that is of her shiyah, and I slooshy her gasp and jump a malenky. I only tighten my rooks around her wrists even harder, as if warning her to stay down and quiet, and I nachinat to peet the flesh, nibbling on it with my zoobies every now and then. I can slooshy Riley whimper the more harder I do it, and I only respond back by clenching my zoobies to pull a tomtick of her flesh out a malenky in between them, and slapping the tip of my yahzick on the flesh hungrily, O my brothers.

This itties on for a while before she, once again, surprise Your Humble Narrator by forcefully pushing me away from her successfully, comporting herself upward and holding her shiyah with like her rook and I find myself surprised at her new gromkier goloss, "Don't you _ever_ do that again!"

I smirk at her, turning my gulliver towards the glass doors, "Shall we?"

"I'm not going with you."

"Oh, but you have to, dorogoy," I turn to her again, holding my finger towards her litso and swinging it ookadetted and right, "I don't want to be facing my parents so early this day when they expected me back for this evening only… They'll only kick me back outside again. It's a very weird family rule, but it is what it is… besides…"

I slowly gooly towards her, Riley's glazzies opening in fear and bumping into the shest behind her once again, and I smot down at her with a psychotic grin, "There be a lot of bezoomny lewdies out there willing to rape you and brosay your plott out like a rag doll into the ocean if you itty out there all alone… Let Uncle Alex chasso you."

She stares at malenky ol' me in that defiant way and smot towards the glass door with like razdraz glazzies, "No. I can take care of myself."

I could only stand there and grin downwards at her. She's so cute when she's razdraz.

It sloochatted so skorry; I skvat her malenky shiyah with my rook and tighten it, closing off her airway and she skvats my rook with both of her own, her litso almost turning a lovely shade of purplish-pink, O my brothers. I lift her up a malenky bit, to the point where she's standing on her tippy toes, and I smot at her in simple amusement as she tries to lovet some air into her rot.

"Don't be such a gloopy, silly buffoon," I govoreet in a very synthemesc tone of goloss, "You are coming along with me and that is final. Alright?"

She could only respond my wiggling her legs a malenky tomtick, and I finally let itty of her, making her slide down on the wall with like her rooks around her gorlo to rub it gently as she coughs _kashl kashl kashl _hoarsely. I turn around and casually gooly over to the glass door, whistling a tune before turning around with like a smile, "Come come come now, Riley dorogoy. The day won't wait for us and the dangerous nochy hours are creeping along if we don't hurry out."

She is sitting on the floor, still rubbing her shiyah, and she smots at Your Humble Narrator with like both confusion and offence. I couldn't help myself, but to of course, wink at her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi hi hi there! I haven't written in quite a while, so here's the long awaited chapter 5. I am so happy with the reviews and I felt motivated to write once more. :D My dear droogie, TheWeaselyBoys, asks:_

"I just have a few questions about these new words...what do the words 'tomtick', 'chasso', 'dorogoy', and 'kopat' mean?"

For some reason, I suppose people have forgotten to add those in the online glossary and I have found out about them in some other website. Tomtick means "bit", chasso means "guard", "dorogoy" means dear or valuable, and kopat means "dig".

Now, here's chapter 5!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

The afternoon ball of red hot flames beats down on our gullivers, O my brothers, as Riley and Yours Truly gooly about into the streets of Borehamwood, the hard tension between us drawing quite a wedge between us dva. It is then I finally notice this malenky devotchka is wearing; A loose fitting light gray tank top that has this adorable carman resting on her right bolshy-groodied, tight black jeans and the same black ballet flats that she arrived in my domy dva days back, O my brothers. She carries with her a small black purse with like long straps, and on top of her gulliver is a black beret, and I am almost reminded of my dorogoy starry droogie, Peter Tarn. Or as I like to eemya him, just "Pete" for short.

Pete and his zheena, Georgina, are still very much together and in love. Almost makes me bolnoy to my brooko, really. Every other Sunday morning, I like to itty to his mesto to visit the couple, and the last raz I was there, they were like govoreeting about like baby showers, clear glass rattles and the fainting of Pete when Georgina tells him the grand news of her being pregnant, O my brothers. I messel he would react that way, since he's such a weak malenky nazz. Never the less, he and I still communicate through like these _e-mails_ and snail mail alike, and he and I would sometimes visit a restaurant to lovet up on each others jeeznies since our long-ago days of being in a shaika.

Today, being a Thursday afternoon would mean that in a few more days, I get to viddy Pete and Georgina again. I can only hope Georgina doesn't make fun of my accent and my Nadsat slang anymore like she always did. Or how she's always teasing me about not wanting to settle down and marry a nice dama someday…

"What govoreets you about marriage?" I slooshy myself suddenly and abruptly govoreet, stopping dead in my tracks and feeling a malenky tomtick uncomfortable, O my brothers. Riley stops where I am and frowns at Yours Truly.

"Marriage? But I'm just six months shy of being eighteen… I don't suppose guys would," She smots down at the cement street with embarrassment, "Want to settle down right this second at my age…"

She's seventeen? That explains her otherwise molodoy appearance.

I viddy at her, my bratties, and she smots at Your Humble Narrator with like curiosity spiking her coal coloured glazzies, "Why do you govoreet that, Riley-dorogoy? You don't seem very confident about yourself… Why I'm sure any chelloveck would be feeling like, happy… or something… to ask for your rook in marriage, righty right?"

She thins her goobers while she stands there, thinking… But in the end, she only shrugs and goolies on ahead of Your Humble Narrator, "We should hurry."

I viddy after her with like a disappointing shaking of my gulliver before following her alas. Has she really already forgiven me after what I did to her back there in my mesto? Is she really that patient?

I couldn't myself anymore questions, you viddy. I'll only have to figure all of this in like silence and with like patience, O my brothers.

* * *

><p>The grocery store is half full of lewdies shopping in silence, the only zvook I could slooshy are the shuffling of their nogas moving around and trying to find whatever it is they need to find and like shvat domy to scarf down. I could also slooshy, in that very cold cold air is this hound-and-horny tune fillying, I suppose to fill in the awkward silences between the employees and customers.<p>

Riley takes this bright red coloured plastic basket to do her shopping, and like the surprisingly obedient dog I follow her as she makes her trip down the many different aisles. I idly nachinat to think about the new Ludovico Treatment, who the new hoodlum must be, if I maybe knew him from back long ago, if he (or she?) is the same age as I was when I was receiving the Ludovico Treatment… It is like a very very cruel joke set upon Uncle Alex to worry and stress over when he could easily just ignore it and like move along with like the rest of the normal lewdies of the world…

But I can't. I couldn't. It infests my messels day in and day out.

Riley already sobiratted the carton of eggiwegs, the gallon of moloko, a bag of sakar, vanilla extract, and even a box of that gloopy Betty Crocker's cake mix in that very special and delicious Dark Chocolate flavor. Riley seems to know what the hell she's doing… I wonder if she's some sort of expertise of Home Economics? Is she sneeting of being like some sort of housewife, baking fluffy goods and cleaning the domy in that Pine fresh scented cal that's popular with like most other middle aged soomkas?

"You're baking a cake for us?" I ask simply with like a devious grin, snatching the cake mix box out of her rooker and stare it with like a smirk, "Are you Betty Crocker herself?"

"Perhaps," Riley shrugs, reaching over to get a bag of flour to put into her plastic basket, "I like to bake cakes and your parents wanted me to bake them one tonight."

"_This nochy?_" I inquire, placing the box back into the basket before smirking downward at her, "You've done this many razzes before, I viddy?"

She nods with like like a prideful malenky cheek-splitting smile, O my bratties. Her zoobies are so white, and her glazzies are so dark… Like beautiful, silver-like piano klootches.

"You need to give Uncle Alex a bolshy lomtick of that cake this nochy then," I govoreet airily, placing my rook on her pletcho and giving that threateningly squeeze, making her freeze in mesto, "Or else…"

Riley viddies up at Your Humble Narrator with like some shilarny before I itty down and give her a skorry peck on the top of her gulliver, and she gives me an awkward yet sladky smile at me, O my brothers. I'll have to remember to mess with like her even more this nochy to serve me a nice nochy to cap off this entire day on a real dobby note.

I let go of her and itty on ahead, absentmindedly smotting at all the different materials and pischa that is being like sold in this mesto. I nachinat to travel on my oddy knocky and ookadetted Riley in some aisle, because now I'm in the aisle where they sell like many different books and magazines. And, oh- Gazettas as well.

I find myself messing around with like the different plott building magazines, guffing a malenky tomtick at the ridiculous pictures of real dobby strong chellovecks who smot like they're ready to explode from all that testosterone, O my brothers. I wonder if these are what cheenas find attractive these days… I am a tomtick skinny but I do know how to drat like no other can, and that to Your Humble Narrator, is enough. Still, I shvat a mental note of their suggestion in the magazine- Something about protein shakes and what it can do for chellovecks, and I put the magazine back before heading on to the malenky gazetta stand.

My brothers, it was like a nightmare coming true; Right in front me stares back dva sad smottovat glazzies at me, glazzies that smot so sodding familiar to me, and I realize who I'm staring at… It is a molodoy hoodlum, about fifteen or sixteen, with like bright blue glazzies and fair luscious glory in a wavy tsunami cascading all around his litso. Nowadays, some gazetta such as this odin that I'm viddying at right now, has taken a brand new trend of applying colours to their pages, and I can viddy all the colorful details of the raskazz of the molodoy hoodlum who is loveted and treated with like the new Ludovico Treatment…

"_**Caught! Scientists ready and excited for Ludovico Part 2 to be tested on young ruffian.**"_ it reads in bold black slovos, O my brothers. That malenky malchick looks exactly like me, and it's what pooglies me the most… It is like staring into your past and find yourself smottovat at your younger self, all shaking and weepy and scared, and you can't help but want to be sick.

I snatch the gazetta out and open it up, frantically ittying through the pages to find the raskazz in a sweaty poog, O my brothers. I turn and turn and ignore the short dama that is staring up and down at Your Humble Narrator with like a shilarnying frown, almost wanting to ask me what's wrong but my piercing blue glazzies viddied at her in that warningly harsh glare that instead pooglies her off to gooly some mesto else. I turn to odin more page before I viddy another picture of the loveted hoodlum, his arms behind his back and wearing an orange jumpsuit with like a picture of several clock gear designs on the front of the jumpsuit, all varying in different sizes. His wide blue glazzies viddies back at me with like fear, his bottom goober all busted and dripping out of that red red red kroovy that's almost covers his entire chin.

I close the gazetta and mesto it under my rock, determine to have Riley kupet it for me so that I can continue to read more of it back domy. I can feel a cold sweat skorry rush down the side of my litso, rushing on ahead so that I can find Riley and get out of this mesto in odin lomtick before I explode in a raging Ultra-Violence. The lewdies viddied at Your Humble Narrator, and I am not sure if it's because they still remember Your Humble Narrator as that malchick who was loveted by the rozzes and tested by the first Ludovico Treatment tree years ago… Or if I just look like a right maniac getting ready to snuff everybody in sight, O my brothers. Either way, it serves me horrorshow, because they all skorry got out of my way as I gooly past them in a hurry, and I can feel myself elated once I spot a short dama with like long mousy-brown luscious glory and the infamous black purse…

"Kupet this." I simply sovietted before slapping the gazetta into her red basket. She jumps a malenky tomtick before peering down at the front of the gazetta curiously.

"What… what's th—"

"You're next." I growl before pushing her up to the checkout, and the employee behind the pretty polly register stared at me with like much venom in her green glazzies.

"Is there a problem?" The green-glazzed bitch asks in that acidic tone, tapping her long nail on the metal table veshch in front of her. I'm betting she thinks that we're some sort of couple and I'm the bolshy baddiwad boyfriend who tolchocks my girlfriend. She's half right, of course.

"There will be if you don't hurry up and do your sodding rabbit." I growl right back at her, and she responds by avoiding my gaze and opening the pretty polly register out in front of her.

Riley skorry gets all of the veshches out of the basket and on to the rook of the checkout dama, where she crasts the objects over this red light and I can feel my insides loosening up with like every beeping shoom I slooshy.

"That'd be thirty dollars, please." The checkout bitch dully announces to Riley, before I can viddy Riley reach into her purse and fish out dva twenty-golly bills and a coupon. O, oomny dama!

After everything has been wrapped in the plastic bags, Riley carries dva of them and I carry the other dva. We come out of that cold mesto and I sigh in comfort once I can feel the warm afternoon sun's rays beating down on Your Humble Narrator once more, O my brothers. I know I must have caused much shilarny in Little Riley, because she's smottovat at me with like genuine shilarny and like fear in her glazzies.

I pay no rassoodock to her, though. I just want to itty domy and finish the rest of the gazetta.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, I wanted to apologize for making this so short, but I felt I was a bit overdue for updating this story, so I'll work on the 7__th__ chapter real soon, alright? Thanks! :D Happy readings!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

There was me, that is Alex, and my pretty droog. That'd be Riley, of course, and we were standing in the elevator of my apartment in complete and utter silence. I can't tell if it's because Riley is poogly of me performing a tomtick of the ol' Ultra-violence on her again, or if she's so confused and shilarnied of my outward expression because of the gazetta that's in my plastic grocery bag, O my brothers. I couldn't even viddy her in the glazzies anymore, for my rassodock is currently being like filled with like so many different messels, you viddy. Messels about the loveted hoodlum, messels about what to do about it, messels about how this is all affecting Your Humble Narrator personally… I can tell by the corner of my glazz, that Riley is smotting at me in bolshy shilarny in the corner of her dark dark dark glazzies.

Of course, silence never lasts forever.

"Alex…" I slooshy Riley quietly govoreeting, "Is everything okay?"

I dare not answer her back, O my bratties. The anger inside of me is like that of a dragon; one should never mess with it too much or else it'll breathe a stream of flames all over you. I am almost poogly that if I were to open my rot to govoreet, the anger will burst throughout my gulliver and every single cell of my plott, ookadeet me no choice but to put Riley in an early grave, O my brothers. And so, with that in rassoodock, I stand there without answering her. It's the only way to chasso her.

Luckily, Riley is oomny, and she only expresses her disappointment with a malenky sigh, ookadeet Your Humble Narrator on my oddy knocky once more.

We stand there for a while longer before I can slooshy that satisfying _ringringringing_ shoom, and the elevator doors like peel open once more. I gooly ahead of Riley to gooly into the hallway, these hallways with like brand new paint on the shest. The landlord of this apartment decided to get off his fat sweaty stinking sharries to renovate the mesto, and I must govoreet, he did a real dobby rabbit so far. Everything seem to sparkling clean and new now, and for the first raz, I can proudly eemya this mesto my domy.

I pull out the klootches to my mesto, and fumble with like the lock, the anger inside of me slowly fading away thankfully. Riley viddies up at Your Humble Narrator before govoreeting in that lovely lovely lovely English accent-laced goloss.

"I thought your parents didn't want you back home early?"

I shake my gulliver mildly before turning to Riley with like a smirk, "I lied."

She smots at Your Humble Narrator with like both contempt and confusion, and I couldn't help but guff at her a malenky. I open the door and invite both of us in.

"Em, we're homey-homey-home!" I boldly announce, closing and locking the door behind us. Riley goolies on ahead of me into the eat-in kitchen, and places the grocery bags on the counter table. Em comes up behind the malenky brunette before giving her a hug, Riley's gulliver leaning towards hers and mestoes her rook on em's rook affectionately so. I come into the scene before I could viddy gloopy pee coming in, his expression towards Your Humble Narrator a mixture of caution and disappointment, O my brothers. I stick my yahzick out at him, and he grunts before helping em mesto the new groceries away.

I place the dva of my own grocery bags, and I open odin up to get the gazetta out. I had to do this real skorry before the rest of the family notice me, and I can't let that sloochat.

"Oh, you brought the cake mix!" Em coos, studying the back of the cake mixture box with like her glazzies squinting at the slovos and everything, "I can help you if you like. It'll be the perfect dessert for tonight!"

"Do you happen to get the cake frosting as well?" Pee inquires, and Riley's glazzies widen at the cabinet in front of her. She turns to pee and appears suddenly awkward.

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Riley govoreet, her mildly chubby cheeks reddening. Pee could only chuckle a tomtick, and I glare at him. Luckily for him, though, he didn't lovet this.

"It's quite alright, I was about to step outside to get all of us some more tea anyway. We realized we ran out. I'll just go to this corner store and get some along with the frosting very quickly, alright?" Pee reassures Little Riley, rubbing both of her pletchoes with a fatherly smile. Riley smiles at him in return, nodding her gulliver.

I can't believe this. Pee is treating Riley as if she's his own daughter. All sladky and cal… I am not that baddiwad of a son!

But enough of that; I had to itty back to my room with like the gazetta. I reach into the bag and skorry get it, before turning around and gooly away from the kitchen and into the hallway once more before I slip into my dark, cool room, O my brothers.

I can almost feel Riley's dark glazzies burning a yahma right into my back just before I did, just like a burning cancer.

* * *

><p>"You poor, poor, poor malenky fucker."<p>

I run my finger over the printed litso that is that of the loveted hoodlum, the feel of the gazetta material real nice and smooth, my brothers and only friends. His wide aquamarine glazzies stares at me back, as if wanting to reply back to me, and I shake my gulliver gloomily so before turning my glazzies to the paragraph next to the photograph of the hoodlum…

'_Fifteen year old Casey Chase has recently been caught by the state's police, after committing a horrendous string of crimes of petty theft, abusing homeless men and women on the street, and even th unthinkable- Raping a twelve year old girl, whose name won't be printed for legal protection and privacy.'_

I smirk. He's just like Your Humble Narrator, and it ookadeeties a nice warm feeling in me guttiwuts. I have a feeling that if I were to meet this Casey malchick, that we'll get along quite beautifully. I avert my gaze downward to continue on reading...

'_Because of his dangerous nature, the state government of Yorkshire's superior judge have decided to place this reckless youth into a specialized program that used to be placed on another infamous hoodlum five years ago. You may have heard of such a criminal… His name was Alexander DeLarge.'_

I guff out loud, O my brothers. Never the less, I press on reading some more…

'_The specialized program, named "The Ludovico Treatment Part 2", or as Dr. Branom jokes, "Ludovico Treatment Second Movement," she chuckles, "Since it so very much remind us all of our last testing lab rat Mr. DeLarge. The first one was a complete failure, but we have a very good feeling about this new and improved program. We can only hope that this treatment can leave Casey Chase leaving just enough fear and sickness in his stomach, without so much that he cannot defend himself. Here's to a brighter future!' Dr. Brodsky is also anxiously awaiting to start to treatment as well, after his embarrassing publicity of the failure of his last program, and he can only hope that this one will pull through successfully."_

"Argh!" I rasped out gromky, brosaying the gazettas angrily on my floor, before tolchocking my gulliver against my podooshka with like an irritated sigh. So it's Dr. Branom and her ugly droog Brodsky doing the new Ludovico Treatment on Casey… I should have known better. My gulliver is swimming in a fury of a thousand messels, O my bratties, and I skvat my voloss angrily, remembering the way the treatment has ookadetted Your Humble Narrator feeling after it was complete… The burning churning of my brooko when slooshing to lovely lovely lovely Ludwig Van, the feeling of wanting to bolnoy everywhere, the feeling of gloom and impending death… No way am I letting them do this to Casey, O my brothers. Casey is almost that of coming from my limbs, having the same appearance and behavior as me, and it ookadeeties me feeling of wanting to chasso him as if he were my son and not just a stranger…

"Alex?"

I lay there, motionless, my heart starting to beat out of my chest, "… Yes, who is it?"

"It's me, Riley… May I come in?" I can slooshy the brunette's goloss almost silenced by my heavy door between she and I.

I shut my glazzies painfully, but never the less, I eemyaed out, "Yes, please, come on in my malenky sister!"

I wait, O my brothers, for a few seconds before I can slooshy my door knob turning and the creeching of the door once it opens…


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you guys so much for the support! This devotchka is thoroughly pleased. _

_On with the 7__th__ chapter then!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

I turn my gulliver, and the petite brunette invites herself into my cool, dim room. She turns from behind her to close the door quietly, before she turns her gulliver at me with like a gentle smile. I smile back a little, even though deep down, I feel as if I had forced this one out, my brothers. She slowly goolies towards me before gingerly sitting down at the edge of my bed right near me, and smiles down at me…

We stare at each other, my smile still there but my glazzies somewhat smottovat suspicious at her, O my brothers. Hasn't she gotten enough of me yet? Doesn't she know how dangerous I am to her once we're all on my oddy knocky?

I squint my glazzies a malenky tomtick more before I croak out, "What seems to trouble my Little Riley?"

Her glazzies casts downward to a spot of my bed sheets before answering, "Nothing of the sort. Just a bit confused as to why you just like up and left us in the middle of a good family fun. What seems to trouble _Little Alex_?"

Her ebony glazzies flickers at me before I reply, "Oh, nothing to worry about yourself over, sis! Uncle Alex is just a little stressed out, and somewhat tired… I'll admit, though, I do feel a tomtick winded up and the sort."

She blinks, "Winded up? Over what?"

This time, I sit up to get Your Humble Narrator real nice and comfortable in my bed, casually reaching out next to me to turn on this lamp so to illuminate the room a little. I blame em for kupetting me those oozhassny and dreadful black curtains… It just makes everything way too dark.

"Just how lewdies are like, really. How selfish they are, and how they just keep ittying on and on with like, hurting everyone and such," I pause, flicking my glazzies at her, "I'm no saint… But even I don't itty as far as certain lewdies go, if you could pony that much."

Riley sighs with like a smile, bringing her rook on the side of her shiyah while she stares at the floor, and I remember vividly what I have done to her earlier today. Something about my anger and how it's exploding everywhere these days… I'll have to watch myself if I want to keep this new jeezny to myself.

"I'm very sorry for being so careless and like crass with you, Riley-dorogoy," I mesto my rook on top of her other odin that is on her leg, making her turn towards Your Humble Narrator again with like a puzzling expression, "I sometimes don't know just how much strength I have in me, and it ends up making me hurting lewdies beyond belief, you viddy. You'll have to excuse my rough behavior."

She smiles and shakes her gulliver mildly, her glazzies all closed, "It's fine, really. I've been physically rough handled before… It teaches me how to be stronger emotionally more than anything."

I furrow my brows together, "Rough handled? Who? Who has been treating you like an animal from the streets, love?"

Riley hesitates, before shaking her gulliver, "I shouldn't have said that. It's no big deal…"

"Really, I'd like to know."

"Just _drop it_."

I sit there with like some shock exploding in my gulliver, my brothers. Here she was, telling Uncle Alex to just drop something with like so much sureness and strength in her goloss. But, I can't be razdraz at her… Rather, I feel at ease around her even more. Now I can viddy her not just a small, fragile malenky veshch that I must be careful around, but whom she and I can be like crass with like each other sometimes without any guilt over it, O my brothers.

I smile, leaning over to mesto my chin on her pletcho. Her glazzies turns to smot into my own, and we stare at each other for quite a while, before I whisper, "Tell me more about yourself."

She stares at me for a moment before whispering back, "Like what?"

I half shrug, "You govoreeted that you're about to become eighteen in about a half a year from now… I'm assuming you itty to skolliwoll, am I right, yes?"

"Yes. But then I like met with some trouble, and was pulled out of it temporarily. That is why," She turns to viddy at the floor again, albeit sadly this raz, "… That is why I'm here. My mother got angry, and called up your mother to like watch over me for a month or so, to see if your mother can help me to overcome this… problem that I have."

"What sort of problem?" I inquire boldly, this raz physically shuffling and moving myself to sit over the edge of my bed to sit right next to her, "Itty on, you can tell me anything. We are droogs, aren't we?"

She turns to me, "… Alright. I'll show you. You have to promise me you won't be cruel to me about it, yes?"

I sit up straight and puff out my upper chest, dragging my finger to create a cross symbol on my chest. Riley hesitates, sighs a tomtick, before she stands up, "I'll be right back, and then I'll show you."

"Take your time!" I govoreet, before letting my whole self fall on my bed again, closing my glazzies to rest a little before I get to viddy why Riley was sent here…

My rassoodock likes to torture me, it seems. The minoota I close my glazzies, my brothers, the first veshch I viddy is Casey Chase, oozied to a grahzny, merzky gray concrete shest, his bottom goober busted open and oozing out red red krovvy, caking his entire chin and dripping all over his white shirt. He squares his krovvier rot, going all boo-hoo-hoo'ing and fresh razrezzes springing out of his crystal blue glazzies as if he were being tortured beyond your wildest dreams…

I open my glazzies and immediately almost jump in shock once I slooshy the door closing shut, O my brothers. I sit up straight again, and viddy Riley standing near my bed, one of her arms hiding behind her…

"You alight?" I smile at her. She smirks (Uncharacteristically might I add, my brothers!) before goolying to my bed to sit down next to me again.

She brings her hidden rock into view, and right there, I viddy all these scars resting upon her pale skin. They were everywhere… straight, osooshied up, dark pink skirks. I stare at it openly for a few moments, feeling completely and utterly speechless… I lift my chin up to stare at her confusingly in the glazzies, O my brothers. She smiles weakly.

"I don't pony. Who did this to you?" I ask.

"Myself. I cut myself, Alex."

Shives herself? I've never slooshied of this before. Do lewdies do this to themselves? How can some enjoy pain when pain is an oozhassny thing to go through?

"I still don't get it," I mutter, my glazzies ittying back to her scars again, "I still don't pony, Riley."

She closes her rook (that belongs to her scarred rock) and opens them again, as if flexing, "I cut myself. I harm myself because it's a way to cope. Only my mother knows this, nobody else… and maybe a select few."

"But how can you enjoy feeling pain? Pain isn't a very nice feeling!"

"It's painful, but at the same time…" She breaths in deeply, "_Satisfying_."

"I get it, now… It makes you feel real dobby even though it's wrong," I smile at her, but then my smile wavers once I realized what I mean, "… Kind of like, how real dobby it makes me feel when I hurt others."

She smots at me and nods, "Yeah. It's just like that. We deal with our inner demons with pain."

"Do you feel happy when other lewdies abuse you?" I ask, placing my chin on top of her pletcho again, "When I abuse you?"

She chuckles a little, "Nah. I only enjoy it when I do it. It's complicated to explain, really."

I wrap my rock around her this raz, my cheek meeting up with like the side of her litso, and we sit there together in silence, O my brothers and only friends. So now I pony exactly who Riley is and what she's all about… A tortured, lonely soul, somewhat like Your Humble Narrator, only she doesn't inflict ultra-violence upon others, but rather, on _herself_… in a way, I don't know which is worse, O my brothers. Pain and ultra-violence, is pain and ultra-violence all the same.

"It hurts me when you hurt others, Alex."

I frown at what she just govoreet, not physically moving at all though.

"Your parents told me all about you on the phone before you and I came together in this place… How you used to be a gang member, how you used to abuse people, and… that, time when you were treated in the Ludovi—"

"Riley," I interrupt, leaning my cheek away from her to smot at her in the glazzies, "Don't govoreet it."

She smots at me in the glazzies, before sighing, "I understand. I do."

I try to remember, my brothers, I try to remember her as the malenky devotchka who I used to filly with when I was a malenky boy… And so far, I lovet a snippet of memory being like fillied in my gulliver, with like us being children and running around in the park together, creeching and laughing… But that's about it. Still, it is all I needed to viddy in my gulliver to feel a warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest, O my brothers.

I stare at her, her straight mousy brown luscious glory and dark brown glazzies, petite and very thin bodied… And she smots at me, her cheeks reddening a little bit. We seem to be locking glazzies for like ever, and the air hung thick and silent all around us… She seems so weak and pale, so easy to devour by the likes of me and other creatures of the nochy… I can suddenly remember somebody else's slovos from long ago when they described who I was…

"_He's enterprising, aggressive, outgoing… Young. Bold. Vicious."_ I can slooshy the Charles of the Interior or Inferior's slovos still fillying and echoing in my rassoodock, and I watch Riley as she stares at her scarred rock, still appearing small, weak, and pale… How sladky and lovely she is underneath her pain. She's timid, passive, reserved, mature for her age, modest, and moralistic in character. Basically… the exact opposite of Your Humble Narrator, O my brothers.

She smots at me again, her glazzies framed with like long eyelashes and rosebud coloured goobers curved into a pretty malenky smile. I couldn't stand being like this anymore; I reach out for her luscious glory to mesto it behind her ooko gently, before leaning over to her to mesto my goobers on top of her…

Then I slooshy someone rapping at my door. _Yarbles!_

"What?" I damn near creeched at my door, my litso like reddening in anger, "What is it?"

I slooshy nothing but silence for a short moment before I hear a female goloss on the other side of the door, "Alex? It's me, Bonnie."

Oh cal.

Riley smots at me with like panic filled glazzies, but being the oomny odin that I am, I mesto a finger to my goober to signal her to stay quiet. She obeys skorry, and I stand up to gooly over to my door.

"Bonnie?" I eemya out to my door, "Wait for me in the living room, alright? You loveted me at a raz when I was doing my manly business. You know what I'm govoreeting about!"

"Ugh! Fine. Just don't keep me waiting!" Bonnie eemyas out from the other side, and I sigh in relief once I can slooshy her noga steps fading away from my slooshying range. I turn my gulliver to smot at Riley, and she viddies at me with like a gentle smile.

"I'll be right back, Riley." I govoreet, opening the door and closing it from behind me, before I gooly to the eat-in kitchen. For some reason, I couldn't viddy my parents anywhere… Ah well; they probably decided to itty to a park somewhere like they always do whenever they want to feel romantic together, O my brothers. I turn to the left to itty to the living room, where I can viddy Bonnie in her malenky green dress that I viddied her this morning in, sitting in the sofa with like her long legs crossed and her impatiently tapping her noga on the floor. I clear my gorlo, and she jumps a little, smottovat up at Your Humble Narrator with like razdraz glazzies.

"Where have you been? I've been calling your home phone for hours now!"

I check the clock… it's almost about 3 o'clocky clock now. I blink before strolling into the room, sitting down next to Bonnie and smirking at her, "I messel you hated my guttiwuts and ran away from my jeezny forever. I was very heartbroken, sweetheart!"

She sighs, "I don't hate your guts, but I was very hurt. Alex… I hope you realize what I wanted from you this morning."

I wrap a rock around her, leaning over to give her a lubbilub on the cheek before muttering into her fair luscious glory, "No… please tell me. Tell Uncle Alex what is it that you want…"

"_Marry me_."

I hold my breath. What did she govoreet? I slowly lean back, staring at her as she stares back at me in all seriousness scrawling all over her lovely, English rose litso. I must have been staring at her in shock for centuries…

"… Wha… What?" I ask, my insides feeling all stiff and uncomfortable. She stares at me in silence before govoreeting.

"Marry me, Alex. I love you. You love me. You're about to turn 20 next weekend and I'll be 20 in a couple of more months. Don't you think we're old enough now?"

I shvat my rock back that was wrapped around her, staring at my rook in utter disbelief. I've never been tolchock with like more shocking news since, horrorshow, I being thrown into staja for oobivatting that starry baboochka five years ago… I don't even think I'm the marrying type!

"Bonnie," I breathe heavily, "How long have you kept this news from me?"

She shrugs from the corner of my glazz, "A while. Why are you so shocked?"

"It's not that, Bonnie. It's just… I think we should give this some more thought… Give _us_ some more time…"

"It's not that, Bonnie. It's just I think we should give this some more messel Give us some more raz"

Silence. I close my glazzies, ready for an explosion, ready for Mother Earth to shake underneath my nogas, ready to experience a stracky death… But nothing of the sort sloochatted. I open my glazzies and smot at her, and I viddy her with like her rooks covering her litso, and I can slooshy her blubbing, O my brothers.

Oh, Bog.

"You don't love me!" She blubs in her soft rooks. I roll my glazzies.

"Stop govoreeting that, you know I do."

She peets, blubbing some more,"I don't believe you. You've never even told me that you love me… I would tell you that I love you over and over again, just so you can smile at me like I'm some sort of idiot and kiss me… I just want to hear them. I want to marry you, Alex…"

Growing up isn't a fun veshch to itty through. Despite how I felt almost dva years ago, with wanting to grow up and become a husband, coming domy to a lovingly prepared dinner and taking care of my baby... With like Bonnie... It just doesn't feel right.

But I can't back down now. I have dated her for almost a year now, and to dump her right now would foil all of my future vareets of becoming just like everyone else, normal and real dobby and righteousness, O my brothers. It's a hard choice to make, but a chelloveck must make difficult choices and sacrifices in jeezny sometimes. It's all part of becoming a chelloveck, after all.

"I'll think about it, sweetie," I finally mustered up the courage to govoreet, gently skvatty a hold of odin of her rock so that it can ookadeet her razrez-stricken litso, and naturally she puts down her other rock before I pull her into a hug, "I'll marry you. Just give me a tomtick of raz to sort out some veshches in my jeezny, alright?"

She only sniffles and nods her gulliver in my chest. We stay like that for a while before I ittied to make her some hot chai, and watching a tomtick of telly for like a half a hour, smecking and socializing together, before she had to itty back domy to prepare for rabbit tomorrow. I lubbilub her lovingly near my apartment door before she ookadeeties, and I can't help but feel stracky for some reason. So this is what's going to be then, eh? Little Alex finally becoming Mr. DeLarge, with like a wedding ring and everything. No more having fun or feeling free and independent, oh no! It's ittying to be me, Bonnie, and our children, perhaps a dog mixed in it.

Dorogoy Bog, what have I done?

* * *

><p>I open the door to my bed room, and I wasn't prepared for what I am about to viddy; Riley is sitting on my bed, reading the gazetta that she brought for me from the grocery store this morning. My brooko does a flip and tightens like a knot, and I couldn't help but want to sick it. I close the door from behind me, my glazzies never shvatty off from her, and she smots up at Your Humble Narrator with like a solemn expression, O my brothers.<p>

"Took you a while." She simply govoreets. I just stand there in silence. We stand there, staring at each other for a while, before Riley govoreets in an almost inaudible goloss, "Can you explain to me about this, Alex?"

I smot at her for a moment while before goolying up towards her, slowly and anticipating for the worst… Once I am right in front of her, smottovat right downward at her, she smots up at me, her facial expression not turning fearful or shilarnied like all the other times… Instead, her solemn expression is still there. It almost pooglies me to death.

"It's nothing." I answer. She doesn't kupet this, of course, and her glazzies squints at Your Humble Narrator. I sigh, "Fine. I was a part of their Ludovico Treatment vareet years ago, and the gazetta brought back some stracky memories."

"If it makes you feel bad, then why did you wanted me to buy it?"

"Because" I hesitated, "Because I wanted to read it and try to get over it. You know, like facing your fears and inner demons? That sort of cally pop psychology govoreet."

She stares at me in silence, trying to figure me out, trying to lovet the lies in my glazzies... And then she pats a seat next to her. I sigh, almost in defeat my bratties, before I sit down next to her, O my brothers.

She smots down at the gazetta and then viddies back at Your Humble Narrator with like a smile, "You two look alike. It's almost as if he was like your son, or a brother…"

I smot at the gazetta's picture of Casey and I realize that she is right. I smirk wildly, "Yeah. Real handsome, right right right?"

She giggles, "Yes. Right… Alex… Why did you flipped at the grocery store this morning? Can't you tell me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Riley," I sigh, cracking my knuckles out of sheer boredom, "It's just very complicated. You wouldn't pony. It's a world that's not kind to sladky youngish devotchkas like you."

"Oh?" Riley coos, cocking an eyebrow at me, "Try me."

I sit in silence, trying to make up my rassoodock on how to itty about with my long buried personal demons. I smot up towards the ceiling, trying to get all the memories to come back to me, those long lost memories from five years ago. All the ultra-violence, red red krovvy, sweat and razrezzes that I've shed. All the stracks that I've been through… How can I share such a dark past with like a bright molodoy veshch like Riley?

Suddenly, I feel a rook on top of my own, O my brothers. I smot down and then smot up next to me to viddy Riley smiling at me, her glazzies literally begging me to tell her. I stare at her before I sigh.

"Five years ago, I was fourteen years old, rough around the edges and oomny as a mischievous fox. I had so many ultra-violent tendencies inside of me, that I knew I had to shvat all of that dangerous energy out of me before I end up abusing my own parents. I had a long raz droog eemyaed George Marcus, or as I like to eemya him, "Georgie Boy". We dva decided to build a reputable shaika to chasso our revenue, and also out of the hell of the fun. We soon meet this overgrown buffoon eemyaed Warren, but because of his dimness, we eemya him "Dim" in cruel mockery.

We started our fun in the Korova Milkbar one nochy. We decided to banda together as a shaika, and slovo soon spread around town. Other shaikas would come to this part of my domy city to drat with like myself and my droogs, but since we have practiced our dratsing techniques long before the rumor started to spread, it was always easy taking them all down, odin by odin."

I stop, smottovat at Riley to viddy if she's had enough of this, if she wants to just up and ookadeet me on my oddy knocky forever out of fear and horror… But none of that sloochatted. She's still here, with like her rook still on top of mine, her glazzies still begging me to itty on. And so I did.

"We all ittied to disc-bootick eemyaed the 'MEL-ODIA', and that's where we meet Peter Tarn, real dobby fellow, real horrorshow. He's a very nice guy, coming from a middle class sort of family, and he likes to help the community in all ways that he can. He's not that baddiwad in shape or looks either, and so he's considered a very lucky guy to have it all in such a depressing decade like this. But O, his luck it about to change; we ganged up on him in the shop, forcing him to join us, and it was too easy, for he joined us without so much as a drat. We're still real dobby droogs to this day.

Moving on... We did our veshch for dva years, this all starting when we were all just twelve years starry, and once I was tolchocking the grand ol' fourteen years of age, everything started to come down all around me; My droogs tricked me and ookadetted me to the rooks of the police, and from there I was locked up in staja. Yes, Riley-dorogoy, Uncle Alex is an ex-convict, you viddy. So anyway, I behaved myself real welly welly welly welly well, which led me to be able to become a part of this new treatment, The Ludovico Treatment, and thus my nightmares nachinatted."

I stop, shvatty Riley rook's into my own this raz. This made her a very happy devotchka. I smile and ittied on,

"It was horrible. I even govoreeted Dr. Brandom this, but of course, she had to be hard on me. I had to be cured. And so I kept my suspicion and suffering to myself. Everything went real horrorshow, of course; Ultra-violence and pol made me want to sick it each and every raz. It was successful and I was even a tomtick happy. I itty back domy, and what do you know… My parents didn't even want me back. Some sodding idiot eemyaed Joe the Lodger rented out my bedroom, Riley... He rented your deal starry Uncle Alex's pride and radosty, his private space."

"Oh my…" Riley whispers in disbelief, shaking her gulliver in disappointment.

"And so I ookadetted domy and on to the streets. I goolied to this bridge, trying to think about what I can do in order to save myself, how miserable and on my oddy knocky I felt at that raz... And then, Riley, up came about a starry droog... This droog being a homeless bum, asking me for some cutter. I gave him some, and he recognized me as the chelloveck who once beat him and shvatted his cutter away dva years back. I had to get away, but it was too late; he and his other droogs ganged up on me and beat me to the floor. I knew that if I tried to drat back, that I'll only get bolnoy and brosay up everywhere. So, I just laid there and shvatted it like a man, you viddy.

And so a light came to my jeezny; two rozzes came by and govoreeted them all to hit the road and let my poor self be. I smot up, and my brooko does a twist... For it was Georgie and Dim, my starry droogs, these starry droogs of course, who ookadetted me behind for the police to lovet me and shvat me away. They smecked at me, Riley... They guffed at my razrezzes and everything! They shvatted me to a secluded area, beat me to a krovvier pulp, and left me for dead..."

"Alex," Riley whispers, interrupting me, "Are you okay with telling me all of this?"

I frown at her, "Why? Is this making you uncomfortable?"

She shakes her gulliver, "Not at all, I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable, is all…"

I simply smile at her, as if telling her that it is fine, and she smiles back at me. I smot at the floor, before continuing on with like my raskazz of many days past,

"It soon became nochy time and rain, and I knew I had to find a mesto to stay in or else I'll be as real dobby as dead, you viddy. I gooly around, blind as a bat and heart as broken as shattered China cups… I clopped on a door and before I knew it, I was in the arms of this very strong chelloveck. I was taken into this nice, warm home… And immediately, it hits me like a ton of bricks; that domy belonged to F. Alexander's... I crasted that mesto in the past before, Riley... I..."

I choked up, for the first raz ever my brothers and only friends, I felt disgusted with myself. _Disgusted!_ Riley takes me into her arms, rubbing my back gently and hushing me with like much love and sweetness in her goloss. O, how trustful she is of me. What is it that she viddy in me? What does she want from me?

"Riley... If I continue with like this raskazz, you will viddy the baddiwadest side of me, and I don't know if you can handle it!" I whisper in agony, skvatty at her sides and pulling the fabric of her flowy tank top. I finally feel her rook rubbing my luscious glory, and I'll admit it, it feels bolshy.

"Go on, Alex. You won't scare me. I promise."

I hesitated, O my brothers, but I knew I had to itty on. I slowly let itty of her to sit up straight again, this raz though, shvatty both of her rooks in my own and staring at her straight in the glazzies.

"His zheena... His dorogoy zheena... I raped her before."

I wait for her response. Riley only smots at me with like slightly wide glazzies, her normal breathing coming to a halt, O my brothers. I smot down in shame, "I knew you would react like this."

"Alex… What you did before won't affect who you are today."

Did I just slooshy that right? I smot at her with a puzzling frown, "But don't every choice you make in the past help shape who you are today, Riley?"

She shakes her gulliver with like a smile, "No. People make mistakes… People do awful things… But people change, Alex. People learn to let go of their own darkness to let in the light, to become good and healthy. They forgive themselves and other people as well… They do not need to seek revenge on other people, because the best revenge is living well."

I stare at her with like simple amusement and a malenky tomtick of wonderment... I can't believe this youngish devotchka just six months shy of becoming a full grown adult, is govoreeting as if she has been living and breathing on this Earth for much longer than I have. I wonder if she's been through a lot to become this way, though; what stracks herself has she hid deep inside of her that exploded into ultra-violence upon herself?

She smots at the gazetta that is lying behind her on the bed, "I don't know what is it that you are planning to do, Alex… But if it's something bad, or illegal, or unhealthy… I'd rather you listen to me carefully… Don't do it. _Please._ Just don't."

"Then," I mutter, staring at the gazetta before staring hard at her scarred rock, "Don't cut yourself anymore. It's unhealthy, yes?"

She hesitates, being loveted in her own eegra like that, but she smiles at me, "True. I'll try and sto—"

"_No,_" I govoreeted sternly, getting my litso really close to her own, "You won't try. You will stop, do you slooshy me? If you don't stop, I'll give you hell. Do I make myself sparkling clear?"

She stares at me with like a tomtick of shock, but then her expression softens before she nods. I smile, and we stared at each other for a while, and I messel for a moment, oh I don't know, O my brothers... Maybe we'll start lubbilubbing or some romantic cal like that.

But none of the sort sloochatted; instead, she simply gets up from my bed, smiles down at Your Humble Narrator, before govoreeting, "I'll be making some hot tea… Would you like some?"

I get up from my bed and once again, bring my litso right near hers, before burping into her face. I smeck out gromky as she shrieks in a high brosay, before we run together out of my dark, depressing bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey there! I haven't updated in a while, but here's a short chapter just to keep everyone's interests alive again. Happy readings!_

_Chapter 8_

Riley behaved like a very real dobby devotchka, just like I told her to.

Of course, discipline had to be made in there too, O my brothers; at nochy time when everyone has climbed in the starry sack, I would slip into Riley's space in the living room to give her a stern warning about her shiving and like behaving really really horrorshow with me and my parents. She listens to me, of course, but that malenky gulliver of hers forgets sometimes, O my brothers. When I tell her not to itty to my room when I'm not around, she seems to disregard this rule and does so anyway. Such a painful mistake that malenky devotchka would make; I am very detail oriented when it comes to my personal belongings. If something is out of mesto in my room… For example, my laptop being pushed a few inches away from its original spot, I would immediately realize it was Riley who did that. You see, my parents know better than to head to my room once I'm living with them. They can't be moving anything in my room because it earns them a very ultra-violent outburst coming from Yours Truly. Ah, I can remember their expressions on their litsos when I would whack their fingers with like my cane, them ittying all boo-hoo-ing at Your Humble Narrator. You really think I would save that cane, just for all the worthless tramps outside in the streets only?

"_I-I'm sorry!"_ Riley horns out, after I push her violently against my bedroom door, _"P-please don't hurt me!"_

I had to hold back my oozhassny expression of desire just when I whacked her pale fingers with my cane, her horns of pain and anguish being like lovely lovely music to me. Right now, it is a warm, bright Sunday morning, and after I shvatted a nice hot shower so that I can prepare myself to itty over to Pete's, I lovet Riley fillying around with like my laptop once again, O my brothers. I hide many oozhassny secrets in that laptop, you see… Pictures of very ultra-violent content that soothes me old glazzies, pornography unlike any other you've ever viddied before, and all the newsfeeds in the world that I can fit in that portable malenky computer. If Riley were to viddy all of my veshches in there, and not the idealistic version that she messel of about me… she wouldn't want to be my "droog" anymore, and Bog knows I wouldn't let that sloochat just yet, since she serves so much entertainment for me while she and I are here together.

"I told you not to itty into my room, my beloved," I snarl, gripping my cane out threateningly in front of her, "I govoreeted you not to do it, yet here you are..."

She sniffles and shakes, cowering in fear and mestoes herself into a fetal position, "I-I'm sorry. I-I forgot, you see…"

She screeches audibly once I thwacked my britva cane again at my door loudly, and then she starts to cry like a malenky child. I smirk downward at her, relishing the beautiful image set out right in front of me, the image of a weak and suffering malenky devotchka, the malenky devotchka who trusted the big bad wolf and how she's paying for that now.

I am amazed of her ability to continue to be there for me. Even after our last deep conversation about the gazetta and all that cal, I would defuse my ultra-violent tendencies onto her in very malenky ways; for example, after my parents came home and we whipped up the dinner and the dark chocolate cake, we would all sit peacefully together, eating and enjoying our pischa, but of course for Riley, her experiences are much different at the dinner table… I would viddy at her with like a baddiwad smot on my litso when I watch her writhe in pain while I'm pinching her inner thigh, unbeknownst to my gloopy parents, O my brothers. That nochy when my parents ittied to bed, I would go into her malenky "room" in the living room, just to cover her rot with one rook while I rub my other rough one all over her marble-smooth and coloured flesh, savoring her every malenky curves and inhaling her rose scented luscious glory.

And after all that... She still continues to smile at me like a dorogoy droog would when we lovet each other in my domy. How gloopy can she be?

_"Get up!"_ I snarl again, twisting my rooker into her light brown luscious glory and pulling her up by it, making her creech a malenky bit once more, "You and I are ittying to pay my old droog a visit. You're going to meet his pregnant zheena, and I expect you to behave like a true dama, if you can pony that. Right right?"

She only responds by nodding her gulliver, her bottom goober quivering. I let her go and travel to my closet to pick out today's outfit, which consisted of this waisty, black military inspired jacket, dark charcoal straight fit pants, these horrorshow gravel boots in case I need to shove one up in someone's sharries if they piss me off too much, and of course my nozh cane. I top it all off with dva black leather gloves, and I turn to Riley with like a smug smot, O my brothers. She forces a malenky, awkward smile out for Your Humble Narrator, still afraid of me being ultra-violent and like razdraz.

"Come come come, now, Riley-dorogoy! Let Uncle Alex court you out," I govoreeted in a gentleman goloss, in the Queen's English accent of course, and I hold out my black gloved rook out to her, "No need to be afraid of me anymore!"

She brosays her glazzies heavenward, staring deep into my own ocean blues, and I give her a smirk. She mestoes her delicate rook into my own and I pull her up into my arms, my arms around her tally and back so that she won't escape. She shivers a malenky tomtick before smottovat up at me, and I rub my rook over her gulliver gently, "Come come come now, Riley-dorogoy. We best be ittying now over to Pete's, lest we want to be late."

My cold blue glazzies bore into her warm brown ones, and we stare at each other for quite a while before we got out of my apartment and out onto the streets.


	9. Chapter 9

_After a long absence, I've decided to update this story again. I'm excited, aren't you? It seem to have gained a lot of attention and fandom, so I'm touched enough to keep going. Enjoy!_

_Chapter 9_

"Oh Alex! She's so beautiful!"

I smot over at that Riley as she blushes ever so daintily, and I tried my best to keep my laughter to myself. I like watching her squirm, you viddy; it does serve her some justice after like messing with my personal belongings when I told her countless razzes not to do that. A part of me relishes the sight of her being miserable. Another part of me wishes I was the odin who did that to her, O my brothers. But Georgina beat me to the punch.

"You still talk funny, don't you Alex?" Georgina quips with like a girly giggle, "Do sit down, Pete will come back from his errands shortly. How is work?"

"Quite horrorshow, little sister, quite horrorshow," I reply fashionably delightful as soon as I sit down in her kitchen chair next to Riley, "They let me itty on a break now, though, so I'm staying with me parents."

"They're doing alright?"

Riley made a funny malenky noise, and I glare hard at her. She smots back at me with like some hesitation before flashing her glazzies downward, revealing me her long eyelashes fanning across them. I viddy back at Georgina to answer her that my parents are doing just fine, my papapa still being gloopy as always, but nothing worse for the wear. Georgina serves us some chai and right there, I slooshy Pete coming into the malenky flat, my brothers.

Pete is still just Pete. He is still somewhat shorter than me but he sure did matured faster than I could ever do. He was always such a calm chelloveck with a real dobby gulliver on his pletchoes, and out of all the others in our starry shaika, he was the one I respected the most. When we met long ago after my Ludovico Treatment and my suicide attempt, he surprised me with how he wanted to change and have a baby with this Georgina, O my brothers. Georgina, now about halfway through the pregnancy, couldn't be much happier with this guy. I can't help but want to smeck, though; Pete isn't exactly the most aggressive type of chelloveck, much less a sensual and luscious odin like Yours Truly. I had to keep it to myself when I messel of how horribly awkward their pol jeezny must be. Yes, Pete did raped a few cheenas back then, but now he's about as intimidating as a runaway slug in a garden.

"Well well well, who is this?" Pete smirks at Riley as soon as he spots her smottovat up at him shyly, "Georgina, you know I don't do threesomes."

"Shut up," Georgina whacks him with like a rook towel, "She's Alex's little friend. Apparently they go way back before you even came to the picture."

"Is that so?" Pete sits down next to me and slaps a rook on the small of my back, "Do tell me, brother, that you've finally settled down on a wife?"

I shake my gulliver at him politely, "Oh no, nothing of the sort. I have Bonnie and she and I had a recent conversation about our future. She wants me to marry her, Pete. I do feel sort of nervous when I think about it, though."

Georgina finally sits down with us to peet her own chai while eyeing Riley with like some glee, "Maybe Bonnie isn't the right woman for you. Maybe this little lady is the one."

"You're being a little over dramatic, love," Pete rolls his glazzies a little at her, "They're just friends."

"Yes. For now!" She giggled while watching Riley sink down to her seat with embarrassment. I smot at Riley with like some amusement before entertaining the messel of being with Riley like that; she has already revealed to me about her ultra-violence against herself, and despite that, I still find her a very nice veck to be around with. Though marriage is already something that makes me bolnoy to my brooko, maybe being with Riley wouldn't be such a baddiwad idea, O my brothers. I try to picture us being romantic, but it seems to keep ending on a rather bad note. It just keeps ending with Your Humble Narrator wanting to rape her or oobivat her off. I smot downward to myself and try to picture a more idealistic raskazz for Riley and me, but it wasn't clicking. Suddenly I feel odd and almost bolnoy. But not because of the ultra-violent endings, you viddy, but for the mere messel of being with like the same veck forever and ever.

I don't have that in me, I'm afraid. It's not so much that I want to be a bachelor of some sort, or anything like that, but truth be govoreeted, this whole "love" veshch makes me want to sick it. I never ponied romance or Valentine's Day or even why my parents are still together. I just don't get why Pete and Georgina are practically all over over each other in the eemya of love and having a baby together, O my brothers. My Bog, will that baby be a disaster! With Pete's slug-like intimidation and Georgina's annoying antics, the baby would be even worse than I was when I was fifteen years starry. I shudder.

"You alright?" My starry droog Pete asks me with like a nudge of his elbow against my arm, "You look kind of pale."

I nod slowly, and I can feel Riley's pitch black glazzies on me now. Again, I try to imagine Riley and me together in harmony and in love, and for a second there I viddied us lubbilubbing and intertwining our fingers together. We seem sort of happy, me much less than her for some reason. I can viddy us vividly try to tell each other how much we love each other, but all I can slooshy from my rot is "You're delicious" or "Lie down and spread out" and other lewd comments, O my brothers. Then I viddy myself on top of her as she struggles for freedom.

But then, Uncle Alex had that malenky light bulb over my gulliver moment. If this is how I keep thinking in terms of sladky malenky Riley, then Bonnie would be receiving even harsher treatment. No offence to my significant other, but she can be such a pain in my arse that it makes me want to hurt her in so many ways. Bonnie has never knew of my past, but of fake ones that I've made up just so I can get her to spat with me, O my brothers and only friends. It didn't rabbit, of course, because then she got attached after our first nochy of passion. She insisted that we're together, and welly welly welly welly well, to be honest, I ittied along with it. I messel that being with Bonnie could be the very veshch that can bring me down on the path of change and maturity. After meeting Pete and Georgina for the first raz after being out with my other shaika, I was really down about wanting to grow up and have my own son.

But now I'm having second doubts. Second messels, you know, regrets and everything like that. I smot at Riley and I appreciate her as my malenky toy of entertainment, and maybe even as a close droog to share secrets and body heat with, but I can't seem to get Your Humble Narrator to viddy her as an object of my affection. The future pooglies me, you viddy, and so to lose what we have now for something as gloopy as love makes myself want to bolnoy it all over myself. I just don't want to give up my freedom to do what I want, to govoreet what I want and just be by myself. I am real dobby at being independent; always have and always will be.

I'll just have to break up with dorogoy malenky Bonnie. That bitch is not going to like it one tomtick, though. I had to smirk, and Pete kind of turned his gulliver and widens his glazzies at Georgina before they smecked. Maybe I do smot kind of bezoomny and silly, so I socked that droog in the rock before smecking at him moaning in pain.

* * *

><p>"You're breaking up with her?"<p>

After our malenky visit to Slugman and his Blonde Bitch, Riley and I traveled back slowly towards domy again to itty to spat. Riley and I were sitting in the living room area, her bedroom for the raz being of course, and I govoreeted her exactly what I messel about Bonnie and all of that cal. Maybe I was smottovat for the easy way out, but I don't care anymore. Riley growled at me before brosaying a podooshka at Your Humble Narrator angrily, O my brothers.

"Why so very very razdraz?" I loveted that podooshka just in raz before it tried to tolchock me in the gulliver, and I haul myself up to sit next to Riley on her bed, "Lewdies leave each other all the time!"

"Are you breaking up with her because of what you read in the papers?" She lies down on her bed to stare at the ceiling instead of me, "That Casey kid will be alright, I should think. They're going to try and fix him."

I gape at her in silence, almost taken back by her rudeness. She didn't govoreet anything for a while, I suppose out of waiting for me to say something, but after a while she sort of lifted herself up on her elbows and frowns at me. I smile back before chumbling, "Perhaps."

She scoffs, "Well, what do you want to do about it? Are you going to rescue him from the government?"

I had to smile at her villainously. She turns pale and I smeck out gromky at her. She immediately puts her rook on my pletcho and tries to shush me down. It is quarter after midnight, but I'm pretty sure my parents have pyahnitsa the spatting pills again, so I don't fear myself too much over being gromky at nochy. Apparently she is still paranoid over that odin, O my brothers.

"Be quiet! Your parents are sleeping," she whispers at me with like a hiss, "Now, please tell me this: What will make you feel better about this Casey case? What do you want to happen at this point?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're scaring me and I want it to end, Alex. If this Casey thing is getting to you, I want to help out."

I had to sit and ponder for a moment. Truth be govoreeted, this Casey veck have been bothering me ever since I've read the papers about him, and to viddy his picture didn't make things any easier. I feel very connected to that chelloveck, because I've been where he's been. The fact that he smots so much like me also bothers me; it was like jeezny had to smeck at my prior mistakes by bringing a veck like him into this mess, O my brothers. I smot back at Riley and smirk, "You can help Uncle Alex by finding him with me. We'll shvat him away from those idiots and help him seek his freedom. What govoreets you, my malenky sister?"

She hesitates, "I've never gone against the law before…"

"There's a first raz for everything, love! And you'll have a mastermind by your side to help you every step of the way!" I point to myself with like a smile, "Come on, then! Would you help Uncle Alex and Casey out?"

She turns around to light up the room with the lamp by her bed, and she takes out the newspaper of Casey's case from underneath her pillow. She studies his picture, the one with him with the busted lip and bloody chin, and she looks back at me with slightly wide eyes. I look at that picture as well for a moment before looking back at her with a fake wimpy look. She sneers at me before putting the newspapers on my lap to keep once more.

"We'll do something about it in the morning." She simply govoreets before turning off that lamp, "Good night."


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow, I have GOT to be more organized with my life. I have a brand new planner, so life should be easier for me to remember when to update this story, huh? ;) Well, on with chapter 10!_

_Chapter 10_

"Alex, what is it that you do for a living?" I slooshy that Riley inquiring to me as we gooly alongside of each other the very next morning, just outside of my domy town and almost near the bus stop on our way to the state prison, "I feel like you don't like to talk about work as much as your father do…"

I whistle sharply at the air around me, promptly scaring her a malenky tomtick, but I only did it to viddy if I can attract the attention of those pesky birds, O my brothers. Bog knows I find them quite interessovatting to smot at from a distance, and on a very exciting day such as this, you viddy, they would serve a much real dobby show for Riley and I until we meet this Casey malchick. Much to my disappointment, though, nothing came out of the bushes or out of the gates that surround the malenky domies that dot the lower class neighborhood. Riley smots around, her silver-like brown locks gleaming against the sun, and I smot at her with a smirk.

"I rabbit with the government, my dorogoy," I pinch her side and smecked as she squeaked in protest, "The same bloody government that tried to changed me and all of that cal. Stracky lewdies they are, eh? That's why I want to visit Casey so badly. Perhaps I am able to due to my position in my special job."

She stops to twirl herself around to smot at me all flip-eyed and kind of bezoomny in that really pretty way, "You work for _the government_, Alex?!"

I subtly mesto a finger over my goobers, and she glares at me, "Yes, now keep your goloss down. We're getting near the bus stop now."

Much to my surprise, she obeys me and keeps goolying with me. Perhaps she is just as curious about Casey as I am with like him. We sit down in one of those cheaply made bus stop shelters with like the graffiti-covered benches, written by hooligans much like Your Humble Narrator when he was molodoy and bright-eyed. Some of the slogans were much offensive to the proud dama that is Riley, which govoreeted something along the lines of, "Call this number if you'd like to become a meat sock for us malchickiwicks!" and "I gotta take a bloody PISS! Suck my bright hot dick!" Riley sits down, her wrinkled morder making Your Humble Narrator want to smeck at her as hard as I can, O my brothers.

"Bloody idiots." She whispers. I couldn't help myself and just smecked.

* * *

><p>The bus ride ittied smoothly, and in about a half hour's raz we were at our final destination. I, being the chivalrous chelloveck that I am deep down, held onto Riley's pale rook after we stand up from our seats to hop off the bus. There were glazzies following us behind, perhaps out of curiosity or even envy, because truth be govoreeted, Riley and I appeared like an attractive couple. With your luscious narrator and Riley's feminine gait, I could not blame them for feeling that way, O my brothers. I keep this entertainment notion to myself, though, at least until after we finish our baddiwad malenky deeds for today.<p>

Where we gooly, my brothers, is a metro city like place with like these tall buildings and sharp edges everywhere we turned. It viddied like a mesto built just for the upperclassmen in a way, those fellows in black business suits and damas in tight black dresses. It's a real dobby thing Riley and I dressed for success today; I have on a light blue business shirt and a striped navy business suit over that one. Regular slacks and leather sabogs and I smottied like the perfect regular chelloveck to the outside world. This is the same outfit I wore on the day I was released from the Ludovico Treatment and came back domy to find out Joe the Lumber was staying in my room. Riley fancies herself a form-fitting black ruffled dress and black ballet flats. We gooly around the street corners and not govoreeting much to each other until we finally viddy the gray, block-like buildings that appeared almost like a university. Inside, I begin to fume. This is the mesto where I received the Ludovico Treatment… and the mesto where they are hiding Casey Chase.

We stand about a few nogas away from it, shvatty it all in and trying to recollect our messels. I can tell by Riley's gaze that she is worried about how I am feeling about all of this, but I made sure to remain as stoic as I can be. There's no raz to be whimpering, after all! Emotions are a waste of time and it's better to get ittying. I smot at her and nod, goolying on ahead of her towards that mesto with like a very purposeful stride, and I slooshy Riley scurrying after Your Humble Narrator. I open the glass door and in I go, the von of medicine and antiseptic osooshes almost tearing up my glazzies as I do. We viddy a dama, a secretary of this mesto perhaps, and she itties clack-clack-clack on her computer. We slowly gooly up to her and she lifts her gray eyes at me curiously, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I work for the English government center and was sent by them to check up on someone." No raz to use my lovely Nadsat language, really.

"Do you have any identification?"

"Alexander DeLarge." I curtly reply, and she gapes at me with some confusion. I could even sense that Riley smottovat up at me with like some confusion as horrorshow, since she messel I'd might pull out some kind of badge or even a card to show the dama. I fear that this might not work out after all, but after the secretary blinked her grays at me, she simply begin to click a few knopkas on her phone and leans over to govoreet towards it, O my brothers.

"Doctor Lynch, would you please open the doors for Mr. Alexander DeLarge from the English government? I believe he is here for Chase." She nervously peers over me but I only smile cheerfully at her, prompting her to blush and let her glazzies fall downward. She is a plump malenky little thing, with flippy luscious glory and a set of chubby cheeks on both her litso and behind. I slooshy a gromky beep next to me and smot as the door automatically opens, as if I am in a prison instead of a specialized hospital. I viddy at the secretary before moving on along towards that door, ookadeet Riley behind to distract her from anything suspicious, O my brothers. Real dobby devotchka.

Uncle Alex has a lot to do, after all.

Traveling down to the long, gray corridors, I finally viddy a doctor in a white suit coming towards me with like a droogie demeanor. He smots to be around thirty-six, still molodoy in the field of medicine but surely experienced enough to be a real dobby practitioner. He holds out a rook and I promptly shake it,

"Mr. DeLarge! I'm glad to see you here. Don't know if you remember me, but…"

A part of him looks hesitant to continue, but I urge him to itty on with like a simple smile. "Well, I was one of the guys who tried to fix you up some time back. I, uh… I hope all is well with you lately, Alex."

"No worse for the wear, I can assure you, doctor," I reply as I let go of his rook, "I'd like to see that Casey Chase boy for some questions. Would you..?"

He nods skorry before turning around to gooly ahead of me to one of the doors, and I naturally follow behind. He jammiwams one of the klootches into the door and unlocks it for me, and he gently pushes the door with one hand before leaning back to let me into the room. Inside, brothers, is a malenky yet comfortable looking room, with like a bed and a heart monitor next to it. On the bed lays a blonde malchick in a straight jacket and these brown leather straps holding him down on the bed, O my brothers. His hair is a static mess, his glazzies creepily calm and peering at me. His goobers appeared all chapped and bruised still from the blow I viddied him in the gazettas, but it smots like it's healing alright. I suddenly find myself on my oddy knocky in the room, that doctor left me without so much as a sound. I calmly gooly over to that Casey and his glazzies fixes on me intensely, perhaps afraid of what I might do to him. The poor bugger; probably tortured beyond his wildest dreams here. Society has no compassion towards us broken lewdies, I'm afraid, and this malchick was no different from me. I sit down on a folding chair near him, and he stares at me.

"Hello, Casey."


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey everyone. See, I can update a lot faster now! ;) Thanks to TheWeaselyBoys and Dan Sickles for the much needed support. Dan, yes, Riley is a bit annoying, lol!_

_Well, on with the show!_

_Chapter 11_

That Casey narrows his blue glazzies at me, and didn't reply at all to my fellow greetings. The heart monitor that sits beside him beeps methodically in the midst of the silence between us, and O my brothers, I finally lovet the sight of the trees and sunshine from the outside oknoes. In a way, it somewhat depresses me to think this is all the lovely view this Casey gets to enjoy before being tortured and messed around by the doctors and nurses here, O my brothers. I wonder if they even govoreet to this malchick like a human being at all; or do they just ignore him and only acknowledge him when it's time to fill him up with like medication and electrical shocks for therapy sessions and test runs. That last messel gives me the shivers, really. It really does bring me back.

I smile at the younger chelloveck and he shifts his weight a malenky as if trying to stay away from me, though I don't hold it against him. He's been through a lot, I'm sure.

"Lovely day, isn't it now?" I lean back on my chair and make a hammock with like my rooks before peering out at the oknoes again, "I've learned all about you, Casey. Them doctors treating you well?"

My glazzies flick at him again, and he smots downward without as much as a peep. Either this guy is as shy as my other malenky droog Riley or just suspicious. Or just high from all the medicine they injected him with. Either that or he has taken a very inappropriate liking to Yours Truly. I viddy him bite his lower goober before flipping his blue orbs at me, and he does this malenky nod motion with his gulliver, and I follow along as if ponying him.

"Do they, now? Do they treat you that well, or are you just full of shit?" I cuttingly say, and he widens his glazzies and his rot a little. Suddenly his eyes whips around the room and his brows furrow confusingly, perhaps thinking he is being thrown into a practical joke set up by the doctors outside. Now I wonder if they really do treat him as horrorshow as he implies that they do. I watch carefully as he stares at me with much confusion, and I chumble, "Are you full of _cal_, Casey?"

That did it. Nobody govoreets that slovo without belonging to a shaika outside of these concrete shests, and his litso whitens in strack at me. I smirk and Casey takes in a breath and whispers, "You know the Nadsat too?"

"Of course I do. I used to be a ringleader for a gang."

"Which one?" I slooshy the bed's leggings squeak a little as he tries to free himself from the leather bounds to no avail, "Which avenue are you from? Do you go by a certain name? Please… I just need to…"

What is he trying to do? Or govoreet for that matter? Why the heavy interessovat in my past? I frown at him suspiciously but he continues to whimper for an answer, and suddenly he looks a little pathetic. Is this the Casey Chase that the papers warned me about? The same Casey Chase that raped that twelve year starry devotchka and almost got away with it? His smooth, porcelain skin and clean luscious glory seemed too perfect, too plastic for a so called hardened prestoopnick, and I wonder if it was me who is getting the practical joke…

"Well, I cannot really answer those questions, but I go by a name, yes," I lean forward in my chair and he points his chin down on his chest as if trying to do the same in an awkward way, "Alexander DeLarge is my God-given name."

"Alex," He breathes into my name, "That's… that's impossible…"

"Why do you say that, Casey?"

"You don't remember me, but," His glazzies harden at me with like a heavy sigh, "I remember you. I lived about a few blocks from you during the years you were a part of a gang. _Ah, _I must have been at least thirteen the first time I saw you fooling around with your friends in white clad… But ever since I saw you, I grew in lust with the idea of joining you and your crew. You see, I was this very polite young boy, but the world never thanked me for being that way. Anger grew in me like a fire that just couldn't be put out…"

"_Nerd rage?" _ I inquire, having had slooshied of that silly term before, and he glares at me with much intensity that had me chuckling, "I'm sorry, but you put yourself out there. Do go on, please."

"Well, I was a good student. You were right about that," He hesitates but continues anyway without missing a beat, "I went to a private school, which didn't make much sense considering my parents living income. But then that explains why my father is hardly ever home and why my mother is missing half the time; they worked around two to three different jobs to pay not just our living expenses, but for my private school. Now I feel like they wasted all of that for nothing."

"Then why'd you do the things you did, Casey?"

"It was on a Sunday night," I got malenky scared when his glazzies suddenly grew flip looking trying to remember the past, "Around ten or eleven or perhaps midnight. My mother left behind some money while she was working at the factory. She told me to buy some food around the corner if I ever got hungry. I was in need for some grub and fags, so I came out of the apartment to go to the local convenience store.

It was a little cold, as I can recall. I was walking all alone. After buying milk, cookies and some fags, I got out to come back home. I wanted to take the shortcut even though I wasn't too familiar with the place. _Big mistake. _Unbeknownst to me, it was taken over by this gang…"

"I pray it wasn't me," I whisper to myself, but that Casey loveted it anyway, and to my relief he shook his gulliver negatively at me. It's a dobby veshch I don't remember him from the past since I don't recall running into such a gentle looking malchick like this one is.

"It was some overweight bloke with his bloody friends, all stupid and ugly," he shuts his eyes painfully, "Billy or something or other."

"Ah, Fatboy Billyboy, eh?" I had to smeck, I mean, who else would fit the profile along with his haggard looking droogs? I smile at that meek Casey and govoreeted, "So then what happened?"

"They raped me."

I pause, that answer coming at me like a full on running train or a sack of bricks. I carefully watch him and he lowers his gaze down to himself, as if ashamed. Of course, I couldn't blame him; that sort of thing really does demasculinize a chelloveck if that kind of action ittied against him. So, swallowing the uneasy lump down, I look at him again as he continues with the story.

"They took turns, with Billy being first," He shivers, "He laughed at me while I cried against the dirty floor, and it hurt so much. He wasn't easy on me and gave it his all, and after he was done, he let his other four disgusting friends going at me too. They said they loved my bright blond mane and my reading glasses. After it was all over, I was left at the curb with my pants down and in a fetal position. I believe they took my wallet too. I don't know how long I've been lying there, but soon enough, the police found me. How embarrassing."

"And you joined a gang out of revenge…"

"You could say that. It's also out of being tired of the same activities. We all need some excitement," He shifts his weight around again and stares at me, and that's when I realize how perfectly bright his blond luscious glory really is, and there he itties whispering again, "Why are you even here?"

"I'm going to help you escape. You don't belong here, Casey. They're not going to help you."

He cracks a weak smile at me, "They sodded you over here too, huh?"

"You read all about it?" I smirk, feeling so close to this malchick already, "Some crazy times Uncle Alex went through, yes."

"Yes. I was a crazy person by the time you went to prison. Too bad my gang was so small and didn't have enough get togethers during the night to gain as much publicity as you and your own street gang did. I'm ashamed to be in front of such a huge street celebrity. You're like a God to me."

How dorogoy. I could blub. I am being a malenky sarky, of course.

"You're too much," I sigh, "But, I can't talk much longer here. They'll start to ask questions, those doctors and nurses. You'll have to be prepared for the next time I come back, though."

"Alex?" He narrows his glazzies a tomtick softer this raz, "Why are you doing this?"

"I hate the government. All of it," I bitterly respond, "This is just my big way of getting back at them for hurting me all those years ago. So try to work with me here, Casey."

"Sunday would be the best time to come back. Nobody except that bloody fat bitch at the desk downstairs will be there, and stupidly enough, they don't have much security cameras that turn on that day. You will be able to help me much better by then."

Sunday. Luckily that's just a couple of days away, and I'll be able to make it by then. I gently stand up from the chair and take one step closer to that Casey's bed before leaning over to him and he watches at me carefully, and that's when I whisper, "I'll be here."

His litso slowly fades to a peaceful sort of smile, perhaps taking a liking and like some trust towards me, and he nods with a soft movement, "I'll wait for you."

Then comes a skorry rapping of knockings from behind me.


End file.
